House of Zod
by KingBeasta
Summary: What if at the night of Cadmus there was another clone but one of General Zod how would Superman, Justice League, the team, and the world handle Naruto Uzumaki Kryptonian son of General Zod Naruto x Supergirl
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2007**

Project Cadmus Genetic Research lab but that is just a front Project Cadmus true motives are to create clones for the Light. The Cadmus building is run by Dr. Mark Desmond who is served by Dubbilex, Amanda Spence, and a brainwashed Guardian who is the clone of the orginal Guardian Jim Harper.

Project Cadmus has even created alien-like creatures known as Genomorphs they consisting **G-Gnomes** (small Genomorphs with telepathy) of G-Dwarves (the worker Genomorphs with tentacles), G-Spirites (insect-like Genomorphs that are kept in jars and are capable of generating electricity), G-Trolls (large Genomorphs with super-strength), and G-Goblins (humanoid Genomorphs with telepathy and telekinesis).

But today Desmind is being called by the members of The Light. Desmond walks over to his to his lab turning it on seeing seven face who are blocked by a light only allowing you to see silhouette of their heads "hello everyone good to hear from The Light" said Mark Desmond in a serious tone he then raises his glasses keeping them from falling.

"Ehehe it's good to see you to doctor" giggled L-7 sinisterly if you could see the person's face you would see Klarion the Witch Boy grinning like a demonic creature.

A man then coughs to gain everyones attention Dr. Despond then turns and looks at what seems to be a bald man "L -7 thats quite enough Dr. Desmond wishes to inform us of his progress with the subject. Besides L-7 you can always play with Dr. Desmond later." said L-3 a man who's tone has a well manner and business type man. This seemly bald looking man is none other than the billionaire Lex Luthor leader of Lexcorp.

"L-3 is correct we have important business to do and things need to be done" said L-1who's face in the middle of the screen the man giving off a tone of leadership that would belong to dictator the man has deep voice having a deep accent possessing an accent that is unknown. This man is Vandal Savage the inmortal Caveman and leader of The Light.

Desmond nods his head understanding the seriousness of the situation but he's also is full with excitment at the Prospect of a new experiment if theres one thing Desmond love is his experiments which he prides himself he's specially proud with the Superman clone ""ah yes L-1 **Project Kr** is going well now that we use human DNA the superclone is more stable and a lesser chance of going rogued like Match. But of course since Kr is half human he only retains his super strength, enhanced speed, telescopic vision, infrared vision, super hearing, and invulnerability but being half Kryptonian makes it more easier to control for The Light. But you should should know he isn't at Superman's or kyrptonian level" said Mark Despond each of the heads of The Light nods their head except for Brain since he doesn't have a body.

They each allow what they been told they were each proud with the progress of the Genomorphs, Guardian,Project Arrow, and Project Kr" Yes thank you Doctor Mark Despond The Light is proud of your work at Cadmus as well with the devlopment of Project Match, Project Kr and the Genomorphs." said L-6 sounding a like deep French robotic accent voice. This is The Brain a French mastermind and criminal genius with high intelligence.

The silhouette of Th Light nods their head in agreement but id you could see their faces you would see Vandal Savage, Lex Lutbor, and Klarion smirking sinisterly "now gentlemen and lady I believe we have done enough stalling." said L-2 giving off a proper tone like voice thos man is Ra's Al Ghul leader of the League of Shadows and also known as The Demon's Head.

He to glances to L-4 the only female member within The Light. This woman is Queen Bee of Bialya she possesses the ability of persuasion over most men and some women. "That is correct we should start the next project at hand" said L-4 in a sultry tone.

Desmond's eyes shine in wonder, curiosity ,and excitement at the new project he will be working on "new project?" asked Desmond.

"The new experiment you will be working is to create another Kryptonian clone" said L-4 informing the doctor of new experiment he will be working on. Mark Desmond is confused a d curious " if i may L-4 but how come you want another Kryptonian clone" asked Desmond but if he could see the members of The Light he would see each of them glaring at him except for The Brain. "Do not question The Light doctor or it would have consequences ." threatened L-6.

Mark Desmond gulped he may be smart but even he knew The Light could always find some to replace him if he ever strayrd from the light "y-y-yes L-6 it won't ever happen again" said Desmond fearing for his life if he steps out of line.

"Yes do make sure that that you do Desmond or your end shall be swift. Now, back to what L-4 was saying The Light wishes to create another Kryptonian clone" said L-5 said in tone that held nothing but Authority this man is Ocean Master an Atlantean and half brother of Aquaman. "So are we going to be cloning Superman again" asked Mark Despond L-5 and the rest shake their head negatively "no The Light doesn't want another Superman Clone we want a Kryptonian clone but not Superman we want a clone of the Kryptonian General Zod" said L-5.

Mark Desmond is shocked and awestruct at the idea cloning General Zod to say the doctor wasn't scared would be an understatment he still remembers all those years when Superman and Zod faught destroying parts of Smallville and half of Metropolis they would've destroyed more if it wasn't for the help of of the government the world would've been destroyed "you want me to make a clone of General Zod wow, that's just outstanding. So I take it you want the clone to be a hybrid of alien and human right" said a smirking Mark Desmond.

"No not exactly The Light wants the General Zod clone to be 100 percent Kryptonian" said L-1 as he informs the Doctor Mark Desmond just raises his eyebrow at wanting the clone to be full Kryptonian.

"While we were creating Project Match we only use a portain of the Kryptonians DNA. This time Doctor Mark Desmond you will be using the whole body of General Zod to create the next step of our plan Project Gn" said L-2 Desmond just smirks at the prospect of using that much material to clone the now dubbed Project Gn.

L-4 just snickers at the Doctor finding the mad doctor excitment amusing "in a few short hours we will be sending the body of the Kryptonian general to you" said a chackling L-7.

"Do not fail us Doctor or there will be consequences" threaten L-1 as he glares at the doctor but if you can see the face of Lex Luthor smirking.

"When the clone is ready keep us updated on the clone's progress"said L-3.

"Yes of course it will be done" said Desmond he smiles seeing the approval nod of The Light the screens then shut off Desmon then let's out a huge sigh that he didn't know he was holding back he then removes his glaases whipping off the sweat from his forehead.

He then hears footsteps he turns his head seeing a strongly built Caucasian male with red hair and blue eyes. He strongly resembles Green Arrow's partner , Speedy. He wears a dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads. This man resembling the superhero Speedy is the clone Guardian he's caring his helment as he walks to Desmond he gives the doctor a low bow. "Hello Doctor Mark Desmond I take it the meeting went well" asked Guardian.

Desmond nods his head whipping the sweat off "Yes Guardian it did the head of Cadmus just gave us our next Project Gn creating a clone from General Zod " said Desmond.

Guardian is shocked at hear the next project is cloning the fearsome General Zod who nearly destroyed the planet "they want a clone of him well I suppose with all the threats coming up that can be excepted" said Guardian.

Desmond then puts his glasses on he then coughs in his hand gaining the attention of Guardian "Yes and it's our duty to make to deal with possible threats." said Desmond he then sighs two minutes later of silence "Guardian get ready within in a few short hours the body of Zod will be here" said Desmond.

"Yes Doctor when do you think the body well be here" asked Guardian he then puts his golden helmet back on.

Desmond then rubs his chin "if i had to guess I would say within two hours" explain Desmond Guardian nods his head he and both get the cloning tube ready for Project Gn they both exit the lab as they leave Desmond grabs a vile marked Project Blockbuster he then puts the vile in a frozen container.

Two hours later Doctor Desmond and Amanda Spence see four men in swat like suits with the word Cadmus on them they have a dead man he has short hair he also has scar on the right side of his face the scar is next to his eye this dead man is General Zod a man who almost turn Earth into Kyrpton by using a world engine. "So this is General Zod" asked Amanda Spence she is an African-American with brown hair. When working, she wears a white lab coat over a light green or brown turtleneck with a dark pencil skirt. She also wears glasses.

"Yes Doctor Amanda what were about to do might be one of the greatest creation cadmus has ever created" said Desmond smiling at the dead clone.

 **Year 2008: One Year Later**

After one year they done it Project Gn is complete after multiple test and experiments they having created the clone of Zod a perfect clone with no defaults unlike Project Match who is unstabe Project Gn is stable and won't go berserk. Thanks to stabilizing the necessary components of the Kryptonian DNA they were able to have the clone using all Kryptonian abilities. Desmond then thinks back to two months ago when The Light wanted Project Gn are to be immune to some of the harmful Kryptonite. Desmond develops a serum from a number of rare plants that was grown under certain Kryptonite light filters when they injected the serum it made Project Gn immune to green and red Kryptonite but he's still affected by blue, gold, black, and Jewel but they didn't have to worry due to black and gold was destroyed when Brainiac came to Earth.

 **Flashback two months ago**

Mark Desmond is infront of the a huge screen with the silhouette of The Light L-7 then cackles sinisterly which doesn't belong to him since he's a child but with Klarion being a child it makes the sinisterly cackle even more creepy. "Ehehehe it's good to see you again. Today ia going to be quite special" said L-7 grinning like his parents just got him the toy he's begging them for.

Desmond raises his eyebrow at Klarion wondering what he's talking about "L-7 do you think you can explain a little more" asked Desmond in a polite tone not trying to piss off any member of The Light.

"I believe I can explain perhaps more than my colleague here. We the light have a project we want you to do" said L-2 in a well manner line tone.

"Whatever it is i'll get it down" said a confident but when you've been working at Cadmus your allow to be a little overconfident they all smirked at this.

"Thank you doctor we appreciate your willingness to cooperate. The Project we want you to do is to make a serum that would allow Project Gn to be immune to Kryptonite do you think you can do it doctor" asked L-3 Desmond nods his head "Yes i do it shall be done" said Desmond in a serious tone "thank you doctor we will leave you to your work" said L-3 the sceen then shut off. Desmond then sighs takes off his glasses rubbing his eyes "okay now they want me to make a serum that will allow him to be immune to Kryptonite" said Desmond he then shakes his head at the feeling for some reason sighing and rubbing his eyes has become a routine of his.

Hethen walks over to his assistant "Good evening Amanda what is the status of Project Gn" asked Desmond.

Amanda Spence just smiles at her stern and serious boss she can understand him being so stern with dealing with the Board of Directors she knew full well they can be quite demanding and doesn't stand for when their employees messes something else. "I take it the meeting went stressful Doctor Desmond?" asked a concerned Amanda Spence.

Desmond coughs in his hand he then puts his glasses back he then turn his head fo the little Gnome on Amanda Spence shoulder "I suppose you can say that looks like we have another assignment the Board of Directors wants me to create a serum so Project Gn would be immune." said Desmond.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing we collected those Kryptonian plants, weaponry, and technology when General Zod invaded" said Desmond as he motion for Amanda Spence to follow him as she follow him Desmond leads Amanda to what looks like a greenhouse on the glass door K-Nor. Desmond pulls out his card swipping it the door unlocks both doctor and scientist are greeted to five Majestic and strange flowers that would belong in a fantasy book or another planet which they weren't far from it this greenhouse is housed by the plants that once inhabited Krypton.

The Blood Bloom Plant is a species of plant-like organism that lives near Kryptons iconic fire-falls. The fluids within the plant are highly flammable, the plant secretes these fluids and apparently this is what causes the fire-falls to be aflame (although in some continuities the fire-falls are magma/lava flows).

Knotted Trees are a form of plant life native to Rhea, the moon of Saturn. They don't have any visible leaves.

The Oregus Plant is a large plant native to Krypton the juice from it can be used in cooking. The plant is very similar to the giant orchid of earth.

The Nexus Flower is a medium size flowers thst has small crystal into the leaves this plant is native Kandor. The leaves can be used as seasoning for food. This plant looks like a dragon lily flower.

The Arctic Raptor Blossom Flower that lives within an underwater cave near Krypton. The fliud within the plant is liquid that have healing properties and cold liquid.

Amanda Spence is amaze at the flowers and how different they are from any flower "wow this place is amazing" said Amanda with her eyes shined in wonder.

Doctor Mark Desmond laughs in amusement at his assistant enjoying the look on her "it's as if she's looking at one of seven wonders of the world" thought Desmond "as amussing this is to see your face filled with amusement we have worked to do my assistant" said Desmond.

Amanda nods her head "yes doctor it won't happen again. If I may how exactly are these flowers going to make Project Gn immune to Kryptonite?" asked Amanda in a polite tone Desmond then points at one of the light blubs "you see that asked" Desmond she nods her head "yes but it's just a normal light blub" stated Amanda not really knowing what is so special Desmond then smirks at her Clueless expression "this isn't any normal solar light blub no this lightblub is Kryptonite" said Desmond he then smirks in amuesment at her shocked expression "wait if that light bulb is made out of Kryptonite what about the other light bulbs" looking at the other six light bulbs Desmond shakes his head negatively he then points at the Kryptonite light bulb"no that light bulb is the only one that's a Kryptonite light bulb and reason for that is because with the flowers being showered in both Kryptonite and Solar rays won't just strengthen the flowers but will impower the plants and with the Kryptonie rays will strengthen the plants but together the plant will be able to allow a Kryptonian to be immune to Kryptonite." explain Desmond.

They then begun cutting and crushing the plants mixing them together after 10 days of testing, experimenting, and failures they have finally done it they have created the serum "so are you going to give the serum a name?" asked Amanda.

"Actually I have thought of a name for the serum. I think i will call it Project Wildfire" said Desmond havung a evil smirk that would give you mad doctor vibe"thank you for your help. I will sjow Project Wildfire to Board of Directors" said Desmond he then picks up the serum then he walks away towards his personal office.

As he enters his office he goes to his office hitting a few numbers his screen then lights up with a phone logo. Desmond patiently waits for the members of The Light to appear one minute later the members of The Light appear on the screen "it's good to see you doctor. Do you have what requested" asked L-3 using his normal charming voice if it wasn't for the charm in his voice you would probably be surprised he's obessed with Superman or anything to do with Son of Krypton.

Desmond nods his head he then grabs the vile that contains the serum to allow Naruto to be immune if he could see their faces Desmond would see each of them smirking "this gentlemen and lady is the serum I've created for you with Project Gn won't be afflected to green or red Kryptonite but will still be affected by blue Kryptonite. I call this serum Project Wildfire" said Desmond.

"Fitting name doctor but enough with the small talk we came to see if yout serum actually works" said L-7 glaring at Desmond.

"Bring the clone so we can actually see if it works and if it doesn't work and the serum kills Gn you will be responsible" ordered L-1.

"Yes of course L-1." He then presses a buttom on his phone "Someone get me Project Gn." ordered Desmond.

 **With Project Gn**

Within a training hall a young man who appears to be sixteen years old he has tan skin his has blonde hair with four bangs on the left side of his face (A/N: look yp Naruto Tale of a Gutsy Ninja and you'll see what his hairstyle look like) the young man has six whisker-like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

This young man is Project Gn Cadmus new clone he's wearing a solar suit like the one Project Kr but instead of it being white his is black and red and he doesn't have a S on his emblem. Project Gn has a U in the middle of his emblem.(A/N: his suit basically is the suit superboy wears in the new 52 series) Project Gn also has a **Gnomes** on his shoulder.

Project Gn is facing off against three G-Trolls. Project Gn has a Kryptonian pistol in his left hand and in his right hand he's holding a gun that looks alien like it resembles the Super Silverizer from Power Rangers in Space this weapon is known as Negative Astro Blaster a weapon that once was part of Brainiac warship but Cadmus was able to duplicate and reverse engineering the technology of brainiacs Homeworld Coulan.

The three G-Trolls growled at him showing their teeth Project Gn looks up at the huge genomorphs with a stoick face that would make the Dark Knight give one of his famous Bat Smirks. " **The one in the middle one will charge straight. The one on the right will jump in the air and slam his fist dow. The one on your left will also jumpin the air trying to stop us** " thought the Gnome Project Gn nods his head "thank you G-nome 0552. Now shall we begin" thought Naruto getting a nod from G-nome 0552 as the G-nomes eyes lit up red and just as G-nome 0552 said the G-troll in the center is charging while the the other two jumped in the air with the one on the right raises its fist and the one on the left raises its foot in a stomping motion.

"It seems G-nome 0552 is right no surprising their since G-trolls aren't known for their intelligence" said Project Gn. Project Gn jumps up in the air jumping on top of the G-nome head the weight of having its head used as a stepping stool cause the G-troll to slam into the ground. The clone of Zod raises the Kryptonian pistol at the G-Troll Project Gn shoots at the G-nome the pistol then fires energy blast at the G-troll. He then blast the G-troll in the eyes after the G-troll falls down Project Gn then uses the Negative Astro Blaster at the other G-troll in its eyes this blaster shoots a energy like blast this gun actaully shoots atom energy blast.

The G-trolls then howls in pain as both of them has been blind. Project Gn then flies above them he pulls out 13 shuriken like blades. These blades are made out of the same metal that can be found on the hell-like planet Apokilips that is ruled by Darkseid. Project Gn then throws the shiruken at each of the G-trolls limbs pinning them down Project Gn then inhales a deep breathe he then blows out an icy wind freezing each of the G-trolls he then hears clapping he turns aroubd seeing Guardian with his helment on Guardian also has a G-nome on his shoulder. He's smiling at Project Gn with an amazed look.

"Wow that was amazing Ultraman." Said Guardian with his eyes full of amazement he then shakes his head out of trained of thought "I came to tell you Doctor Desmond wants to see you" said Desmond.

The now identified Ultraman nods his head he then quicky uses his super speed to put his guns way "it was nothing all it was is strategy. Lead the way Guardian" said Ultraman.

8 minutes later Ultraman man is standing next to Desmond "Guardian told me you wanted to see me is that correct Doctor" asked the stoick Ultraman not even glancing at the screen that has the silhouette of The Light.

Desmond nods his head "That is correct Ultraman The Light wishes to test something. I've made this serum that will make you immune to Kryptonite but not just any Kryptonite it would make you immune to green and red Kryptonite" said Doctor Ultraman's eyes widen at the Prospect of being immune to Kryptonite.

"kukuku hello Ultraman it's so nice to see you again" said L-7 smirking at Ultraman with his voice laced with sinister.

Ultra man doesn't falter he bows to L-7 and the rest of The Light "Hello Light it's good to see you." said Ultraman showing his respect to The Light he then glances around see the serum " I suppose this meeting is your doing?" asked Ultraman having a bland face showing no emotion what so ever.

L-1 nods is his liking neither of them have to explain why they are here "Correct Ultraman if this works you will not only be immune to Kryptonite you'll also have a huge advantage over Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl." said L-1.

Ultraman nods his head in a understanding look "and if any of them shall fall to the light you will replace them" said L-5 glaring at Ultraman this would have worked on Ultraman if Ultraman fear anything. "Understood" said an emotionless Ultraman "very well Ultraman sit down and I'll inject the serum i'd suggest you to hold on to something this will hury a lot" said Desmond as he motion Ultraman the clone of Zod sits down in a chair. Desmond doesn't bother to strap Ultraman since he would just break out of his bindings.

As Ultraman sits down in the chair Desmond picks up the vile he then puts the serum into a medical need he then raises Ultraman's sleeve. Usually a regular needle wouldn't do anything but this isn't a normal needle no this needle is laced with kryptonite Desmond then hold onto Ultraman's arm he then injects Project Wildfire Ultraman grits his teeth in pain "son of a bitch I didn't know it would hurt this much but I can take it I'm the clone of General Zod" thought Ultraman hen then bites his lip stopping himself from yelling in pain The Light and Desmond wait patiently for any signs of the clone of the Kryptonian General surviving the treat or if he dies in the process. 10 minutes later Ultraman stops grunting with sweat coming down from his forehead Ultraman then breathes in out heavenly having been injected with the serum that has been washed in Kryptonite rays.

Desmond then hooks Ultraman up to a heart monitor so they can see if Ultraman survives the serum. The Light and Desmond watch closely as the clone's heartbeat, beats at rapid pace Desmond waits as he old his breathe waiting to see if Project Gn dies or live "come on Project Gn you have live" thought a nervous and scared Desmond.

The heart monitor then starts to beat steadly Desmond then sighs happly "thank god Project Gn survive that means I get to live" thought Desmomd. As Ultraman's heartbeat Ultraman is breathing heavely at almost dying "procedure completed" said Desmond.

"now we have to see if Project Gn is immune to Kryptonite Doctor bring out all the Kryptonite you can find" said L-2 wanting to see if the serum truly worked.

Desmond nods his head he pulls a green, red, and blue rock "now it's time to see if Project Wildfire truly works" said L-6 Desmond agrees "judgement day" said Desmond he then walks over to Ultraman he then points the green Kryptonite at Ultraman but nothing happen Ultraman doesn't like incredibly weak. Everyone nods their head seeing Ultraman has become immune Desmond then points the red Kryptonite at Ultraman but the young clone doesn't feel like his inhibitions has been removed he felt like himself actually he then puts down the red Kryptonite Desmond smiles at this he then picks up the blue Kryptonite he then gives Ultraman the blue Kryptonite the son of General Zod grabs the blue Kryptonite The Light decides to test the blue Krytonite seeing how the blue rock removes a Kryptonian's power leaving them powerless as a human "Ultraman use your heat" ordered L-1 Ultraman nods his head "Yes the L-1" Ultraman's eyes start to glow red but suddently his now blazing red eyes turn blue Ultraman is shocked he's unable to use his heat vision.

Ultraman is surpised he's not able to use his heat vision Ultran then tries to crush the blue rock but soon finds out he's unable to crush the blue Kryptonite "L-1 I'm unable use my heat vision and super-strength" said Ultraman Vandal Savage and the rest of The Light nod their head in approval "good work Doctor kukukuku Ultraman has become immune to both green and red Kryptonite" cackled Klarion.

"Yes while Ultraman is immuned to both Kryptonite I believe we can use this to our advantage Gentlemen" said L-4 the men in The Light can see while the blue Kryptonite still affects the clone of General Zod he can also improve himself.

Ra's Al Ghul decides to make a decison "You are quite correct L-4 I have an answer i suggest Ultra learns the fighting style from both The League of Shadows and the Court of Owls" stated L-2.

"Agreed Ultraman shall learn the fighting style from both League of Shadows L-2 contact **John Wycliffe** to let him know we will need one of their member to train Ultraman in their fighting style you will also trained Ultraman" Ordered L-1 Ra's nods his head understanding.

 **Flashback End**

Ever since then Naruto has been able to learn the fighting style of both League of Shadows and The Court of Owls. It also helps that you also have a G-nome giving you help so he can learn faster during last month he was order to infiltrate the Las Vegas, Nevada and stealing the blue prints of a hybrid of Superman and Captain Atom.

Another mission was destroying half of Nigeria the reason for this was to leak out information about The Light and their involvement of course The Light couldn't allow this so they send Ultraman to set off a nuke destroying half of Nigeria of course no one actually knew it was caused by a metahuman since Ultraman used normal guns. The people suspected a small civil war happen sadly no one will truly know what truly happen.

Ultraman would then team up with Andrea Beaumont, also known as **The Phantasm** , they were both ordered to find the supervillain Hush and kill him because Hush had somehow gain all the files of the Injustice League and was going to release said information ruining The Light plans to say finding him was hard would be an understatement it was easy since Thomas Elliot had one huge problem he was homelessly obsessed with Bruce Wayne they lured the psychotic doctor out by giving false information about Bruce Wayne being at a party in San Francisco Hush would then try to kill Bruce Wayne with grenades but before Hush can kill anyone Phantasm used her smoke machine blocking everyone's vision Naruto then would pull out a L115A3 shooting Hush in the head.

But now he has a brand new mission Ultraman has been freed from his tube (A/N: I don't know what the fuck Superboy was in when Robin aqualad and kid flash found him) Ultraman man is now standing front of a screen "hello Light what do you need" asked Ultraman with his voiced laced with no emotion what so ever.

"That is correct Ultraman we want you to head to Abbottabad, Pakistan a leader of a terrorist group known as Al- Qaeda the founder of this organisation is Usama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin he also goes by the name of Osama bin Laden they have got their hands on some alien technology. You are to go their and kill ever last member" ordered L-1informing Ultraman on his newest mission.

"If I may what kind of alien technology does this Al-Qaeda group posses" asked Ultraman as he wonders why he has to kill this Osama bin Laden.

"The alien technology is of Apokilip the planet ruled by Darkseid and if that terrorist has that technology he would most likely ruin our plans" said L-4 explaining the situation to the clone "So fron what I can guess he's the type of terrorist that believe killing the innocent will allow him to go to heaven. What a fucking idiot to believe a psychopath like himself will gain access to heaven by murdering innocent people I'll make sure he has a painful death.

"Now you understand go there and destroy everything leave no evidence you were ever there you have 3 hours to leave" said L-6 Ultraman nods his head "Understood it shall be done" said Ultraman.

Ultraman then walka away heading to see the sleeping Superboy Ultraman hears someone walking behind him he see's the G-nome walking behind him the G-nome crawls onto Ultraman shoulder " **hello Ultraman, you wish to talk to Superboy** " asked G-nome 0552.

"Yeah I do 0552 link us up" ordered Ultraman.

G-nome 0552 eyes glowed red red " **telepathic link completed friend Ultraman** **"** thought G-nome 0552 Ultraman then shakes his head negatively at his small friend.

"I swear we need to find you a better name" thought Naruto G-nome 0552 tilts his head.

Causing the blond Kryptonian " **what's wrong with the name I have been given"** thought G-nome 0552.

Ultraman then massages the temple of his forehead "nothing is wrong with it but your name sounds more of a codename than an actually name" thought Ultraman.

One minute of silence has past " **very well if you could name me what would you call me friend Ultraman?"** Thought G-nome 0552.

Ultraman then rubs his chin three minutes of silence later Ultraman snaps his fingers "I got it! I'll call you Heiwanoshisha." tbought a grinning Ultraman.

"Ah Heiwanoshisha means messenger of peace in japanese" thought the now named Heiwanoshisha Ultraman nods his head " **I believe Superboy is extremely angry**." said Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman turns his head seeing an annoyed Superboy Ultraman thrn smirks "hello half-blood" thought Ultraman during the past months he heard that Superboy is only half Kryptonian. After that he would constantly tease Superboy it also irked Superboy that Ultraman his brother in everything but in blood won't tell him the reason.

"Would you stop calling me why have you come to visit me brother" thought Superboy he alwaus enjoyed telepathically talking with his brother but he could tell this isn't a normal friendly visit.

"To answer your first question no I won't. Also do you know of a person called Osama bin Laden?" asked Ultraman telepathically. "yes" said Superboy telepathically "good then that means I don't need to explain I was ordered to kill all members of the terrorist group" said Ultraman telepathically.

Superboy then telepathically nods his head "becareful brother this Osama guy is insane" said Superboy telepathically.

Ultraman then smirks "i'm not the one that should becareful the human should be see you later" said Ultraman. "See you later brother" said Superboy telepathically.

Heiwanoshisha eyes stop glowing " **Telepathic link canceled"** thought Heiwanoshisha the duo then start walking until they come across Ultraman's weaponary room. As they enter the weaponary room they see tons of Kryptonian pistol, Kryptonian rifle, Coulan blasters, Coulan shiruken, Kryptonian grenade, Bereta 92FS, Dark matter grenade, dark matter shotgun, l11a3 sniper rifle, new Genesis pistols, smoke bombs, Kryptonite laced shiruken, Kryptonite laced kunai, Kryptonite laced O-Katana, muramasa, Kryptonite laced bullets, tachi a blade that's made out of metal from Apokilips, a machine that has a oval shape side in the middle of the oval machine it has a green round like visor it has a three three circle in a shape like pattern similar to the marking of Brainiac the oval machine is purple it has silver lines across on each side the machine is called Volcon a machine from Brainiac's home world Coulan, and, teer gas. " **So which weapon will you bring my friend** " asked Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman then looks around looking at his weapons and deciding which weapon to choose "I think i'll take my tachi, L11A3 sniper rifle, beretta 92FS, Kryptonian grenades, smoke bombs, muramasa sword, and Negative Astro Blastet" said Ultraman Heiwanoshisha nods his head if he could he would smile " **ah very good choice Ultraman. Will you like me to come along?** " asked Heiwanoshisha. Ultraman nods his head "yeah i would but you seem to forget your my partner" said Ultraman he then spend two hours prepping his guns and making sure he has enough bullets and grenade. Naruto then walks over to a metal case that has the name Ultraman on it. Ultraman then presses his hand on a hand scanner, the hand scanner glows neon green the metal case then unlocks under the metal case is what looks like a superhero suit the suit is black, red, blue, grey, and gold.

The suit has a owl-like helmet the owl shape frame is grey and the rest of it is black the chest plate has a feather-like pattern in the middle is a U the back on the cape is red and the inside of the cape is dark blue; on the stomach is grey armored like the rib caged of the torso is black on the ribs is blue, the suit has golden arm gauntlet he has a golden belt the pouches of the belt are fairly large. The legs of suit is blue in colored on the thighs are grey armored like plates and the boots are golden armored this is the suit Ultraman uses when on mission. (A/N: the suit is a combination of Ultraman's and Owlman's suit from Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)

Naruto then puts his smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken, and grenades into his utility belt he then grabs his gun holders he strapped them to his leg and back he straps the L11A3 Sniper rifle and Beretta 92FS to his back and the Negative Astro Blaster to his gun holder. Ultraman then straps his Tachi and Muramasa to his back.

"You ready Heiwanoshisha to kill some terrorist" asked a smirking Ultraman as he cracks his knuckles Heiwanoshisha nods his head Ultraman then turns his head to the Volcon machine "Drift come on with you i'll be able to get their quicker" ordered Ultraman Drift's green visor then lights up " **okay Ultraman. I wonder if this mission will be exciting as mission we had with Phantasm in Star City** " wondered Drift her voice sounds like Amy Jo Johnson. Ultraman just shrugged his shoulders as he, Heiwanoshisha, and Drift make it to a room that looks like a hanger. Ultraman then looks at a fairy young woman around the age of 25 the woman has Orange hair and red eye she has red lip stick she's wearing a black body suit and swat-like armor this young woman is Claire Seltpn a metahuman who was born with pyrokinesis. "Hey Claire" said Ultraman smiling at the orangenette this would be a weird thing seeing Ultraman showing emotion but he only does this with Desmond and The Light.

The pryokinesis smiles warmly at the blonde clone he was one of the few people within cadmus wasn't scared of her. Mostly due to the fact he's a Kryptonian "Hey Ultraman watcha need?" asked Claire.

"I need you to open the hanger. I have a mission" said Ultraman Claire then has an oh like expression "sure no problem" said Clair she then presses a button and the hanger door opens up. He then turns his attention to the Volcon "Drift Jet Mode!" ordered Ultraman he then quickly steps back several feet away.

" **It shall be done Ultraman"** said Drift the Volcon then transform into an alien Jet (A/N: her jet form looks like Megatron jet form from the transformers movie) the jet is purple and green Ultraman then hoops inside the alien jet he then straps himself in the trio then take off. He then clicks one of the nobs him and the alien jet become invisible " **cloaking mode activate"** said Drift.

The trio then fly to Abbottabad, Pakistan they get there fairly short when they start going Mach 3 Ultraman then uses his X-ray vision to see through all the houses in the desert as he searches through every house until he see's a large ware house with 50 Arabin soldiers each of them holding assault rifles,Apokilips blaster gun, AK47, and M16 rifle. He then see's the leader of the terrorist Osama in a room with him and three naked woman "found you, you son of a bitch" said Ultraman "Drift open the hatch" ordered Ultraman.

" **You got it Ultraman** " said Drift the high advance technology open's the hatch allowing Ultraman to fly out of his seat.

"Thanks drift, now turn back to oval mode" ordered Ultraman" as he flies in the sky Drift transforms back to her oval form. The trio then flies to the warehouse they stop when they were 5 yards away Ultraman then unstraps his L11A3 Sniper rifle he then get's into sniper forming looking through the scope locking on one of the soldiers. "Drift you target the left side of the building leave none alive" ordered Ultraman.

" **I** **t shall be done Ultraman."** said Drift she then transform into a slee lightly armed heavy speed recon vehicle. Modified from a civilian racing bike, it has 2 large proton Cannon , 1 small plasma cannon, twin machine guns, and a cloaking device the shield the vehicle from prying eyes. The machine is is purple and green " **hover mode activate"** said Drift she then activates her cloaking device heading to eliminate the terrorist.

Ultraman then fires a shot at a soldier the terrorist are shocked at seeing one of their men shot and killed. Ultraman then fires another shoot at a soldier in the neck causing the man to choke on his own blood.

 **With Drift**

To say the terrorist had a winning against the highly advance Volcon was a fairy. Was a lie the terrorist were hopelessly unmatched and out gun even if they had weapons from Apokilips still didn't help them.

One of the sodiers try shooting at Drift but the bullets and energy blast have no effect on Drift " ma hdha? shaytan min aljahim !(What is this? A demon from hell!) yelled a soldier.

Two large cannons lights " **Photon Cannon activate** " said Drift shen fire the two cannon at the ceiling causing the ceiling to fall apart causing the weight of the ceiling to crush the terrorist and the terrorist above them to fall to their death " **Mission Complete Targets Elminated.** " said Drift.

 **With Ultraman**

Ultraman contiunes to mercilessly kill the terrorist, he then steps up from his sniping formation "time to get to work" said Ultraman he then reaches into his utility belt pulling out two Kryptonian grenades he then throws them at the two open windows. When the grenades exploded causing a huge explosion to occured destroying half of the building. He then flies into the warehouse he throws down a smoke bomb blocking all the human's vision.

Ultraman then exhales an icy wind freezing all the terroist "Are there anymore" asked Ultraman has he uses his heat vision on everyone that's frozen.

Hewanoshisha eyes glow red " **no both you and drift killed all of them the only one left is Osama who's on right corner being guarded by his men** " said Heiwanoshisha Ultraman nods his head he then unsheaths both of his sword he then flies to where Osama is he see's five men guarding the door with each of them holding laser like guns.

As he runs around the corner he grabs a soldier by their face he then bruttaly rips him in half. The soldiers are so shocked that they are unable to shoot at Ultraman he then raises his swords he skillfully cuts the man head and legs off before the man knew it he's already dead.

"Two down three to go" said Ultraman in a cold down. After seeing two off their comrades murdered the ladt remaining three start to open fire Ultraman uses super speed to dodge all of the shots. He quickly sheath his swords Ultraman eyes glow red he then uses his heat vision on each of their hands causing the men to drop their weapons. Ultraman then open palms on a soldier causing the man's chest to shattered this caused the bones in the torso to pierced through the man's heart.

He then reaches to his utility belt pulling out a kunai he then runs to a soldier on the left side of him he then gets behind the man he then stabs the soldier in the back causing said man to scream in pain. Ultraman then grabs the man mouth shutting him up. He then stops stabbing the man in the back he then stabs the man in the neck he the slowly and painfully slits the man's throat.

He then droos the dead terrorist he turn his attention to the last soldier the man then l pulls out a pistol he then starts to open fire on Ultraman but all the bullets bounce off of him. "M-Mo-Monster" said the terrified man he then drops his gun cowering at Ultraman.

Ultraman then smirks at the cowering man " monster? What are you monster, soldier, dog? That dog is neither man nor monster. Only a man can truly hope to kill a monster." said Ultraman as Ultraman gets ready to use his heat vision the man then pulls out a grenade and detonate the grenade attempting to kill both himself and Ultraman to bad his attempt didn't work the only thing that did work was the man commiting suicide.

"Idiot if i was human that might have work" said Ultraman he then opens the door that once was guarded. When he opens the door he see's three naked Arabian women and Osama bin Laden. Ultraman then pulls his Beretta he then shoots thr three naked woman in the head killing them.

Osama tries to shoot Ultraman he then throws a kunai at thethe barrel of the gun, the gun then explodes into the man's hand. Ultraman then uses his super breathe launching the terrorist against the wall leaving the web-cracked Osama struggles to get up "w-why ha-ha-have you done thos" stutteted Osama as he tries to get up but failing due to his fractured spine.

Ultraman's eyes glowed red "because you have from the light" said Ultraman the mention of the light frighten Osama before he could respond Ultraman shot Osama in the head three times. " **And so ends the terrorist group"** thought Heiwanoshisha Ultraman nods his head. After that the trio then retrieve all the alien weapons then even found a boomtube.

"Hey Drift I got something for" said Ultraman holding the alien box. Drift then has tenacle like appendages release from her sides then connect to the boomtube " **interfacing connection activated, Absorbing Boomtube at 50 percent** " said Drift.

Ultraman smirks and Heiwanoshisha smile or what looks like a smile. "I just love it when Drift is able to absorb and upgrade herself with other technology" said Ultraman.

" **Yes Drift sure is amazing** " said Heiwanoshisha telepathically as both watch as the Boomtube is absorbed into Drift " **absorption process complete** " said Drift.

 **Time Skip - July 2010**

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash have just infiltrated Cadmus to find out what's truly going on but the young sidekicks were unprepared for the genetic alien looking creatures known as Genemorphs. The sidekicks also stumble upon two clones one resembling the features of a young Superman and the other looking like a blonde japanese male.

"Project Kr and Project Gn clones of Superman and General Zod" said Robin as he finished reading their tubes.

"Do you think the big red know" asked a shocked Kid Flash he couldn't believe that Cadmus creayed two cloned Kryptonians hell he remember years back when there was a female clone of Supergirl.

"I doubt it. I doubt the League even knows" said Robin each of the boys nod their head.

"Free them Robin" ordered Aqualad Robin nods his head unlocking their tube. Both Superboy and Ultraman open their eyes with both Kryptonians glaring at the three heroes Superboy chargers at Aqualad sucker punching Aqualad in the face.

Robin and Kid Flash are both shocked at Superboy attacking Aqualad. But before the two young sidekicks can do anything Ultraman open palms Kid Flash in the chest he quickly turns around facing Robin the clone of Zod then finger strikes Robin in the chest causing him to fall back knocking the sidekick of Batman and Flash out.

Superboy then picks up Aqualad Ultraman picks up Kid Flash and Robin both Kryptonians hear footsteps they turn around seeing Desmond and Guardian "Superboy Ultraman bring them to the cloning tubes" ordered Desmond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now for the update for House of Zod. Also don't forget to vote for the snake empire poll now let's get to the story_

 _(A/N:_ **After this I will be updating Foxes of Snake** _)_

 _( **A/N: now that beasta is done uploading his stories its time for beasta to start updating his stories)**_

 _ **(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Foxes of Snake, Snake Empire, House of Zod, Fox of trials, Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: next saturday I will be eliminating someone from tha Snake Empire Poll)_**

 _After I updated my stories I will be writing a Naruto x Inuyasha with the pairing being Naruto x Kikyo it will be called "Great Fox Demon". The second one will be a Naruto x certain magical index the pairing is Naruto x Saten the story will be called "Twin Winds of Esper". The third will be A Naruto x Sekirei the pairing is Naruko x Kazehanna and a small harem this would probably be the only yuri story I make I so probably because it's the only one i could actually think of it will be called "My Dear Ashikabi._

 _The fourth one will be a Naruto x Batman story this will take places during various of animated movies and tv shows but mostly from batman animated series justice league the pairing will be Naruto x Batgirl the story will be called "_ Bats, Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance".

The next story will take place during the phoenix saga it will be called "Power From Within" the pairing will be Naruto x Jean grey. Another one will be a Naruto x Ultimate Spiderman this story will be called "Supreme Carnage" the pairing will be Naruto x She-hulk.

I will be doing a Naruto x All New X-men the pairing will be Naruto x Jean Grey the story will be called "Worlds of Power". Now this story I've been dying to write its a Naruto x digimon the story will be called "Light and Dark" the pairing will be Naruto x Kari and Menma x Mimi. I will be making a Naruto story called "Our Nindo Way" the pairing will be Naruto x Shizune and Menma x Ino. This one will be Naruto x A certain Magical Index this story will be called "Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend" the pairing is Naruto x Komeo. 

Another Naruto x Batman story will be called "Fox, War, and Love the pairing is Naruto x Shizune .I will be writing a Naruto x Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the story will be called "Ninjas of Whirlpool" the pairing will be Naruto x April Menma x Karai. And the last story will be a Naruto x High school of the dxd it will be called "Heir of Gordon" the pairing will be Naruto x Rias, Akeno, Sona,Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, and Xenovia

* * *

Superboy then picks up Aqualad Ultraman picks up Kid Flash and Robin both Kryptonians hear footsteps they turn around seeing Desmond and Guardian "'someone bring them to the cloning tubes." ordered Desmond as he walks away.

He walks in front of the Kryptonian clones not even bothered by each of their cold and emotionless look well, Superboy's cold look and Ultraman's emotionless look. Superboy looks towards the older Kryptonian Ultraman gives him a reassuring look "let's go half-blood. " said Ultraman.

Superboy nods his head "ri-right...b-brother. " said Superboy both clones of Superman and General Zod heading towards the cloning chambers . Which is ironic that both Superman and General Zod were enemies but here the clones of the two see each other as brothers and not enemies.

Heiwanoshisha( **messenger of peace** ) then hops onto Naruto's shoulder his horns glow red " **telepathic link online. Ultraman what do you think will happen I mean know that the sidekicks know of your existence and Superboy's?** " asked Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman hums to himself narrowing his cerulean blue eyes "to be honest, I have no clue my friend but it seems like whatever happens to night happens. But I have a feeling everything is about to change tonight don't you think Heiwanoshisha?" asked Ultraman through his telepathic link.

The G-gnome nods his head agreeing with his friend. " **But Ultraman just imagine if Cadmus had cloned kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad.** " said Heiwanoshisha he knew if Cadmus had been able to clone the sidekicks then Cadmus would have their own justice league but instead of the original these clones wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Ultraman knew what is small friend saying was true the Light didn't just have clones but super powered meta humans like Claire. "If Cadmus did clone them then Project Justice League of America can commence." said Ultraman both knew The Light had more plans than just cloning him, Superboy, and all the other experiments.

Heiwanoshisha nods his head " **ara, ara... Ah yes plus they also have Project RX I have heard they'd a pointed him as the leader. The Light even has Project BB and Project REFL he's quite the skill one don't you think Ultraman?** "asked Heiwanoshisha looking at the sidekicks of Flash and Batman, he knew Cadmus wasn't creating Clones then they are creating meta humans. Ultraman has remembered those two both clones by some of the deadliest and best martial artists he also remembered when he first met Project LI.

 **Flashback - Two Years Ago**

Desmond, Guardian, Amanda, and Ultraman are walking through the hallways; Desmond has his usual sinister grin, Guardian has straight face expression, Ultraman has a cold expression not even minding the people worry expression as Ultraman passes by them, and Amanda Spence's curious face. The African American woman looks towards the cruel doctor "um, Doctor can you tell me where we're going exactly..?" asked Amanda.

The cruel doctor smirks darkly at Amanda she raised an eyebrow at this, Guardian gave Desmond a questionable and suspicious look, and Ultraman looks he could care less but he was actually listening to her. Desmond grins at her "tell me Doctor Spence do you remember when Superman fought General Zod, Faora, and the other Kryptonians? And does the name Roland Willis and Angelina Willis ring any bells? " asked Desmond.

Amanda blinks her eyes how could she forget about when Zod and his soldiers came to earth they had almost destroyed Earth. She nods his head"yes I remember and how can I forget about both Roland and Angelina Willis; Roland was a great politician that has renown for his understanding and his ability to always see both good and bad in people. and even though he was a democrat he never sided with one side no, the man would actually hear both sides from the democrat and republicans this had made the man quite favorable if the man wasn't just an understanding one but it was said he was even a greater father. His wife Angelina Willis who was a Radio DJ for Metropolis she was also known for finding homes for homeless people they said the two were going to make a deal with Bruce Wayne in Metropolis well they were until Superman and General Zod had destroyed the building killing both Willis in the process supposedly their daughter Leslie was in Central City at a radio station talking about Superman. No one has heard from her for two years." said Amanda.

Desmond hums to himself and nods to his head "right you are doctor. She has disappear many have looked for her during the past two years but known has been able to find her. After the second year they had just assume her dead while others to try to find the young radio DJ. " said Desmond.

Guardian raised an eyebrow at this Desmond clearly knew something but the man has yet indulge them in why he even brings it up. "Doctor why do you bring this up? Yes I agree their deaths and all the other deaths is very tragic but why bring it up Doctor Desmond? " asked Guardian giving the doctor a suspicious look.

Desmond chuckles at the red haired superhero he turned his head looking at Ultraman who's either ignoring them or just decides to listen to them. He isn't really surprised that the clone of Zod hasn't asked any questions he figured the clone just didn't care about the Willis family. Desmond then turns to Guardian "well, Guardian I could tell you but I really show you. " said Desmond causing Guardian to let out a huff.

Ultraman then has a small smirk he then turns to the yellow G-gnome that's floating next to him.

This G-gnome isn't the same as the other G-gnomes while it's skin is yellow, red stripes over its body, and has four horns two on the front of its head while the others are on the sides giving it a demonic appearance instead of white but this doesn't make the yellow G-gnome didn't from the rest. No what makes this G-gnome so different is it has the blood of both Jason Blood and his counterpart Etrigan the Demon and the blood of Morgan Le G-gnome goes by G-gnome 1987Not only did this give the G-gnome incredible power of magic but it has the powers of fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning it also gained Etrigan's powers ; Powers Immortality: Since G-gnome 1987 has the blood of Jason Blood it had gifted the magic hybrid the ability of not dying.

Magic: G-gnome 1987 is knowledgable in the field of magic, and is often called upon to act as an adviser or investigator in occult matters. Energy Absorption: The hybrid can even tap into the Earth's piezoeletrical force to gain magical energy. Eldritch Blast: 1987 has projected magical beams unconsciously, and : 1987 can use its power to either steal or set off a hand grenade the person might be holding, it even learn to use this in a deadly way by crushing the windpipe of its victim .

Clairvoyance: 1987 was able to locate Ultraman's location even if he's on the other side of the world . 1987 was able to view Desmond in another location via the medium of a mirror. Summoning: 1987 can conjured a small dragon to deliver a written message or to use as a scout. The hybrid can even creat a homunculus servant from an inanimate figure and it's own blood. Magic Wards: 1987 is skilled at casting defensive spells. It can cast "masking wards" to stop other G-gnomes from spying on it.

Dimensional Travel: 1987 can open portals to Hell and any location of its choosing . Advanced Magic: 1987 has demonstrated specific spells that defy scientific understanding. Razormagick: By saying, "Lances!" G-gnome created a floor of spearheads as a defence. If this didn't make G-gnome 1987 powerful it also has the powers of Morgan Le Fay. Having the blood of a sorceress skilled in the use of black magic. It has cast spells that are able to control even the strongest of supernatural beings it can even use its dark magic to make its victims be consumed by insanity until they die. Dimensional Travel: it was able to transport Project REFL to another dimension (The Hell) and Retrieve a powerful spell book by the demon Trigon and has the ability of flight.

G-gnome 1987 looks at Ultraman with its eyes glowing blood red " **Ultraman aren't you curious?** "asked G-gnome 1987 whom has a feminine elegant voice.

Ultraman shook his head negatively mentally "to be honest. No, why yes it sucks that this Leslie Willis went missing and her parents have died during Zod had attacked Superman. But I don't see why should I even really care. " said Ultraman the magic G-gnome nods her head in an understanding tone.

The hybrid just blink her horns staring at the General Zod clone " **True it might not have to do with you Ultraman, but you know what I don't get?** " asked G-gnome 1987.

Ultraman then shoots G-gnome 1987 a questionable look "and what might that be 1987?" asked Ultraman.

" **I don't understand why Superman did try to have him and Zod fight...in a dirt area voided of any life but instead the two of them fought in Metropolis and Smallville.. Do you know why?** " asked 1987 who's head is tilted and is looking at Ultraman.

Ultraman shrugged his shoulders "you know, I don't know...I mean he could've fought Zod anywhere but for some reason choose to fight in heavy populated city." said Ultraman not really understanding why the Man of Steel choose to fight Zod and the other Kryptonians in Smallville and Metropolis.

Ultraman then shakes his head from those thoughts him, G-gnome 1987, the two doctors and hero continue walking with Ultraman and G-gnome 1987 cutting off their telepathic link not seeing the purpose to talk about something that isn't important.

As the group walk down the hallway they stop when each heard a loud thundering roar and a loud static discharge this caused everyone to raise an eyebrow catching everyone's attention except, for Desmond who's just smirking. "This is what I wanted you all to see. " stated a smirking Desmond the doctor turns left raising his card the door slides open they are then greeted to a woman who has ghostly white and her hair turned blue, this woman where's a black leotard that has a lightning bolt V-neck showing off her double B-cup breast. She wears black gloves reaching her elbows and black leggings going past her knees.

This woman then shoots lightning from her finger tips Amanda and Guardian widen their eyes looking at the young woman "wait she's Lesile Willis. " said a shocked Guardian.

Desmond smirks at the helmet wearing hero "right you are Guardian you see during the past two years she has been here for a new project. " said Desmond.

Guardian looks towards Desmond with a raised eyebrow "and which project is that? I suppose this new project is the byproduct of her having lightning powers?" asked Guardian.

Desmond nods his head "why yes it is she is Project ZACH while she was a normal human before now she's a meta human that posses **Electrokinesis** : Leslie has the ability to absorb, generate and project volumes of electrical energy of an extremely high voltage. She also has the ability to transform into living energy. In that form she can transmit herself through powerlines. She has **Energy Absorption** **Electro-Blast** : Lesile also uses an unusual application of which is the ability to act as a radio antenna as well as fire powerful blasts of electrical energy. **Electromagnetism** : As an application of Electrokinesis, Lesile can also generate an electro-magnetic field.

While she was once known as Lesile she is now known as Livewire. Now shall we greet the young lady. " said Desmond him and the rest walk up to Livewire who's creating an electro-magnetic in in her hands.

She then hears foot steps behind her the pale skinned turns around seeing Desmond, Amanda Spence, Guardian, and Ultraman. Smirks at seeing the Kryptonian clone she walks over meeting the group half way "wassup doc. What's with the backup group? ask Livewire.

She got the response she wanted out of the African American woman who has a "what the fuck" expression on her face, as for Guardian the redhead man's eye is twitching viscosity at being called a back up group, but it seemed like her little jab had no effect on the clone of a general instead he just stared into her pale blue eyes with his own cerulean blue eyes. Seeing as she couldn't get a reaction from the Kryptonian caused her to pout.

Desmond laughs humorously at the expression of both Guardian and Amanda he turns his head and smiles at Livewire "nice to see you too Livewire. How have you been? " asked Desmond.

Livewire smirks at Desmon "ara, ara,...pretty good doctor. " said Livewire she then turns to Ultraman "aye Blondie ain't you gonna ask why I let doctor Frankenstein experiment one me? " asked Livewire she then sly grins at Ultraman while he stares down at her with a calm stoick expression.

Ultraman raises an eyebrow at Livewire's attitude he then shook his head putting his left hand on his hip. "Eh, not really it's not my business why you let Desmond experimented on you. After all, it's your business alone and who am I to question your actions. "stated Ultraman he then smirks at Livewire.

The bluenette grins at the blonde kryptonian "ehehehe you know, I think we're going to get along. " grinned Livewire.

She then extends her arm out Ultraman gasp her hand giving her a shake "true who knows maybe we'll have a mission together I look forward to working with you Livewire. " said Ultraman.

"Like wise Ultraman. " said a smiling Livewire.

G-gnome 1987 horns glowed blood red " **it has seemed you have gained an ally maybe even a friend.** " said G-gnome 1987 through the telepathic link Ultraman mentally nods his head.

 **Flash back end**

After they had put the young heroes in the cloning chambers they each decide to watch over the clones that have been knocked unconscious by the two clones of Superman and Zod. The sidekicks are awake and stare at both Superboy and Ultraman Kid Flash glares at the two clones "w-w-what.. What you want! Quit staring at me it's creeping me out! " yelled Kid Flash both kryptonians glare at the young speedster.

Robin then looks towards Kid Flash "uh, Kid F might not want to piss the two guys off who can fry our faces off. " said Robin.

 **With Desmond**

Desmond is seen walking with Amanda and Guardian who each have a G-gnome on their shoulder "prepare the cloning tanks for the new Project Sidekicks now. " ordered Desmond Amanda then walks away from the angry doctor.

Guardian looks towards Desmond then back at the door that Superboy had destroyed "almost done doc.

Desmond then walks into the room seeing neither Project KR or Project GN in their sleeping tanks "where's the weapons! " growled Desmond.

"Superboy and Ultraman took the sidekicks to the cloning chambers. " said Guardian informing the where abouts on the two.

Desmond turns towards Guardian with a furious expression on his face "that's what we have the G-gnomes for! Get the weapons back in their pods! " ordered Desmond.

Guardian just raises his hands trying to calm the doctor "I don't see the harm letting the kids stretch their legs. " said Guardian in calm mattered.

Desmond stares at Guardian avoid of any emotion "don't you know. " said Desmond with the G-gnome's horns glowing red.

The G-gnome's horns glowed wide "Those clones belong in a cage! " growled Guardian who's being controlled.

 **With Superboy and Ultraman**

The sidekicks stare down at the kryptonian clones "we only tried to help you. " said Aqualad in a calm cool collected voice.

While Kid Flash just glares at the two "we only tried to help you and you turn on us how's that for grat- please be quiet now. I believe our new friends is not in full control in each of their actions. " said Aqualad while Robin attempts to escape.

"wh-what if I wasn't? " asked Superboy staring at the three sidekicks.

"I was in full control. " stated Ultraman.

Kid Flash looks up in shock "they can talk!" exclaimed Kid Flash, Superboy tightens his fist while Ultraman glares at the yellow and red costume theme hero.

"Yes he can. " stated Superboy glaring at the redhead Ultraman then puts his hand over Superboy's shoulder.

Ultraman glares at Superboy giving the ravenette a stern look "brother calm your self don't let your emotions control. " said Ultraman Superboy looks down in embarrassment. Ultraman then gazes at Kid Flash "besides the google wearing boy is an idiot. " said Ultraman with a smirk.

"Dude he so got you. " laughed the boy wonder.

"Dude! " yelled Kid Flash shooting a betrayal look.

"The genomorp taught you telepathically?" asked Aqualad hoping to gain these two kryptonians trust.

"They taught me much , I can read, write, uh I know the name of things. " said Superboy.

"I was created before by brother but same with me I was taught various thinks, I was even taught how to fight by someone in the Light, I was taught how to use weapons, military strategy, tactics, and kryptonian warfare. " said Ultraman.

"But have you seen them. Have they actually let any of the two of you see the sky? Or the son? " asked Robin.

"Yes I have, they had sent me on various missions. I enjoy the sun it feels amazing. " said Ultraman.

"I have had images implanted in my mind but no unlike my brother. No I haven't . " said Superboy as he looks down at the floor.

"Do you even know what you are? Who you are? "asked Aqualad looking down at the two in sadness.

"I am Superboy a genomoph made by the DNA of Superman needed to replace him, destroy him shall he fall from the light. " said Superboy with nothing but confidence in his voice.

"And as for me I am Ultraman a genomorp made from the DNA of the disease General Zod I was created to be the perfect soldier the perfect kryptonian annihilate and kill any one that has fallen from the light. " said Ultraman.

Aqualad then turns towards Superboy "to be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond cadmus. " said Aqualad.

"We live because of cadmus it is our home. " yelled Superboy in anger.

Ultraman croses his arms "besides this place has given me everything life, power, weapons, an adopted brother , even companions cadmus has given me special G-gnome. G-gnome to go on missions with. " said Ultraman glaring at the atlantean hero.

"Your home is a test tube, we show you the sun and freedom. " said Robin.

Kid Flash gives Robin a questionable look " uh, I'm pretty sure it's after mid night. " said Kid Flash putting in his two cents.

Aqualad smiles down at the two "we can introduce you two too Superman. " said Aqualad Superboy looks in awe at meeting Superman while Ultraman narrows his eyes.

"No they can't. " said Desmond walking with Guardian and Amanda "they'll be other wise occupied. Activate the cloning process. " ordered Desmond looking towards Amanda.

"Past, Bat Cave bad enough. " joked Robin.

Desmond with a furious expression looks at Guardian "and get the weapons back in their pod! "growled Desmond Guardian then walks forward next to Superboy and Ultraman.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Suppie and Ultraie an it. "complained Kid Flash.

Guardian places his hand over Superboy's shoulder shoulder "please help us. " begged Aqualad.

Desmond walks up to the two clones "don't start thinking now. " said Desmond as a G-gnome hops onto Superboy's shoulder its horn glow red making both kryptonians to stare at at the small creature.

Both Superboy and Ultraman gain a daze like look Desmond steps Infront of the two. "You see the both of you aren't even real boys. The both of you are weapons and both of you belong to me...well to cadmus now get back to your pods!" ordered Desmond both kryptonians then begin to walk back. After seeing the two leave Desmond nods his head to Amanda she presses in some buttons a machine comes out stabbing Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad in the chest extracting their blood.

Desmond looks towards Guardian "where's Dubbliex ?" asked Desmond a tall genomorph appears behind him.

Dubbilex has the appearance of a tall, slender man with blue skin. His head is radically different from that of a human, most notably in the presence of horns and absence of a nose. He also has pointed, fin-like ears, and two ribbons of flesh, originating on his cheeks. He wears plain white hospital-like pants and a matching shirt.

"Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnome downloading their memories and when that's done make sure the clones viable and delete the source material . " ordered Desmond as he narrows his eyes.

As the sidekicks yell in pain Aqualad attempts to fight off the pain "Ultraman, Superboy you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path no weapon or person. The choice is yours but ask yourself what would Superhero or any other hero do? " asked Aqualad down the hall both clones stop walking.

Both narrow their eyes the blonde kryptonian looks towards Superboy "you thinking what i'm thinking? "asked Ultraman Superboy nods his head Ultraman smirks at this back in the cloning chamber Ultraman rips the door off Aqualad smiles at his saviors.

Dubbliex, Desmond, and Guardian "told you to get back to your - but before he can finish Ultraman slapped the man causing the doctor to fly across the room while Superboy pushes Guardian and Dubbliex out of the way. Ultraman sneers at the doctor "don't give us orders. " sneered Ultraman.

The two then turn their attention towards the sidekicks "you here to free us or fry us?" Kid Flash hoping for the later Superboy narrows his eyes attempting to use his heat vision but soon finds out he's unable too.

He then looks towards Ultraman who's eyes are red Ultraman then destroys the cloning chambers "I could fry you but I decided to help you instead. " said Ultraman.

Superboy looks dejected "how come I can't use heat vision? " asked Superboy.

Ultraman shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but we'll find out. " said Ultraman giving Superboy a reassuring smile.

Robin then frees himself "ugh, batman would have my head for taking so long." said Robin while gripping his wrist.

Kid Flash looks at Robin with an unbelievable look "seriously, that's what you're worried about. THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS AFTER TONIGHT! " screamed Kid Flash Robin walks over to the panel presses a button that frees both Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Free Aqualad I'll get Kid Mouth. " said Robin looking towards Ultraman the blonde nods his head Walking over to Aqualad ripping off his restraints.

"Thank you. " said Aqualad with his voice laced with gratitude. They run off ignoring Desmond who's ranting about putting them back in pods after Robin destroys the the tubes that has their blood they run off. Desmond then orders the G-gnome on his shoulder to activate all the G-gnomes. "We are still 42 levels before ground but if we can make it to the elevator." said Aqualad they then run into G-Trolls.

Ultraman and Superboy smirk at each other they uppercut the large genomorph sending it to the ceiling and back to the floor. One of the G-Trolls tries to crush the two but Ultraman raises both of his hands Robin then throws a smoke bomb he then comes flying by with his grappling hook. The sidekicks see Superboy punching back a G-troll while Ultraman freezes the ground forcing the large Genomorphs to trip Ultraman heaps one of its legs and chucks it at another G-troll.

"Ultraman, Superboy our goal is to escape not to bury ourselves here." said Aqualad hoping to stop Superboy from getting them all bury alive.

Superboy then glares back at the African atlanteans hero "you want escape! " yelled an enraged Superboy he grabs a G-troll throwing it at the other two knocking them down.

The sidekicks then find away to the elevator Robin uses his grappling hook, Kid Flash uses his speed, Aqualad grabs into Superboy as the two lift off, and Ultraman flies up upon seeing Superboy and Aqualad falling he grabs onto Superboy's hand. "you okay?" asked Ultraman.

Superboy nods his head but looks saddened "Superman and brother can fly. Why can't I fly? " asked Superboy not understanding.

"don't know but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound still cool." said Kid Flash with a smile.

"Thank you. " said Superboy looking towards Aqualad.

"Guys this will have to be our exit. " yelled Robin as an elevator is coming down on them Ultraman kicks the door down they then run down the hall as the Genomorphs are chasing after them.

" **Turn left brother** " said a mysterious voice in both Ultraman and Superboy's mind "go left, go left, !" said Superboy they turn left then right facing a dead end.

Kid Flash looks at Superboy" nice on Suppie you trynna get us repoded. " exclaimed Kid Flash.

Superboy looks down "no, I don't understand. " said a confused Superboy.

Robin then grins at both Kid Flash and Superboy " hey , don't apologize this is perfect. " said the grinning boy wonder they then enter the vents.

"At this rate we'll never get out. " complained Kid Flash Superboy quickly shushes Kid Flash.

"Shush, listen. " said Superboy they then see the G-gnome coming at them.

After getting out and Robin hacking the motion centers and Kid Flash put on his "hell yeah I finally have room to move." said the grinning speedster .

They then scale through the stairs "more behind us! " yelled Robin looking back at Superboy and Ultraman, the kryptonian duo then stomp on the steps breaking it.

As they finally get to the next level the door closes on Kid Flash both Superboy and Ultraman attempt to break through the door they are then surrounded by the Genomorphs all the horns of the G-gnome glowed red Dubbliex then enters the room "perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brothers Superboy and Ultraman should feel at home mind.

Ultraman then glares at Dubbliex " so the fire and them coming here was all you, why have you been talking to us really ?" asked Ultraman.

 **"Because you and Superboy are our only hope the Genomorph hope, you two will blaze a trail for all our brothers and sisters to freedom. "** said Dubbliex as he talks to both Kryptonians through a telepathic link.

Guardian then shakes his head as the G-gnome jumps off his shoulder, he then holds onto his head "what's going on? " groaned Guardian.

Aqualad raises up from the ground looking at both Superboy and Ultraman as the duo stand up . " **what is your choice brothers**? " asked Dubbliex.

"I choose freedom." said both Kryptonians clone with determination in conviction in the voices.

"Feels fog lifting. " said Guardian.

The rest of the sidekicks get up Aqualad then looks towards Guardian "Guardian. " said Aqualad.

Guardian has a serious expression "go. I'll deal with Desmond. " said Guardian.

"I think not. " said the cruel doctor appearing behind them. He then lifts up a vile "project blockbuster will give me power to restore order back at cadmus. " stated Desmond he then drinks the serum within the vile. Desmond then transform into a hulking monster his skins rips off the now transformed Desmond roars like a beast. He now has dark Grey-blue skin with his his skin ripped apart and has red and black eyes Desmond then grins at the young heroes.

Guardian tries to attack the now transformed Blockbuster but he just smacks Guardian with his right arm sending the hero back. Superboy goes for a right hook punching the beast Blockbuster then hits Superboy back on the head.

Ultraman flies at Blockbuster giving him two open palms strike he then gives the monster a powerful side kick. Both Kryptonians double team the monster with both furiously pounding away at him Blockbuster grabs onto Ultraman's leg swings him at Superboy. Ultraman gets off of Superboy he then jumps at Blockbuster, the giant monster jumps at him both are then crashing through the ceilings. Blockbuster then throws Superboy at Ultraman he then catches him each eye heroes glare at the large behemoth.

Kid Flash slides under him making the brainless beast look towards him, he then looks back and is greeted to the receiving end of Ultraman's, Superboy's, and Aqualad's fist. The monster then trips over Kid Flash he then grins down at Blockbuster "learn that one in kindergarten. " said Kid Flash Robin jumps over Kid throwing his birdrangs at Blockbuster he blocks it with his arm. Ultraman then punches Blockbuster in the stomach he then karate chops Blockbuster in the ribs causing the monster to buckle back.

Blockbuster then grabs Ultraman attempting to crush him but Ultraman hits the creature with his super breathe blowing him back he then claps his hand creating a thunder clap slamming Blockbuster on the floor . Aqualad uses his magic to form two water tentacles, wraps them around Blockbuster legs forcing the monster to be lifted from the air Superboy jumps up kneeing Blockbuster in the face .

Blockbuster quickly recovers grabs onto Superboy's face and slams him into the ground he then kicks the clone of Superman into one of the pillars. He then charges at Aqualad and Ultraman Aqualad creates a water hammer while Ultraman tightens his fist they both charged at him. But Blockbuster heaps onto Aqualad's other arm and flinging him at Ultraman making both Trentonian and atlanteans to slam against a pillar he then continues his assault on the two. Robin then looks up from his scene "of course KF get over here." oordered Robin.

Superboy and Ultraman hits him from both sides with Superboy punching his back and Ultraman hitting him with heat vision he then grabs the two slamming them against a pillar. On Robin's gauntlet his 3D image of the pillars. "got it? " asked Robin.

"Got it." said Kid Flash he then rushes at Blockbuster who has Superboy above his head. Kid Flash he then pushes him "got your nose." joked the speedster Blockbuster attempts to smash him but Flash quickly avoids him.

" Superboy, Ultraman, Aqualad! " yelled Robin showing them the pillars.

"Come and get it!" taunted Kid Flash the three heroes then continue to destroy the pillars. Aqualad uses his guns to hit the floor with water the speedster slides into the water once Blockbuster attempts to charge at Kid Flash Ultraman gives him a spinning kick to the face. Aqualad then electrocutes Blockbuster.

"Move!" ordered Robin as his birdrangs blow the pillars apart crushing blockbuster. With the top buildings both Superboy and Ultraman shield them from the crumbling building. Both Superboy and Ultraman free them.

"We "pant" did "pant" it. " said Aqualad who's glad it's finally over.

Robin grins at Aqualad "was there...ever any doubt. " said a panting Robin.

"See the moon. " said Kid Flash as everyone looks at the moon both Kryptonians narrow their eyes seeing something in the distance the two then notice it being Superman. "And Superman don't we keep our promises or what. " said Kid Flash then the rest of the Justice League fly down with the Man of Steel.

Both Superboy and Ultraman step up they both lifted their ruin solar suit showing off the S and Z emblem . Superman widens his eyes at this he then narrows his eyes at Ultraman "is that what I think it is. " said Batman both Superboy and Ultraman glared at the dark knight .

"They don't like being called an it." whispered Kid Flash.

Both Superboy and Ultraman glared at the Man of Steel and Bat of Gotham "I'm Superman's Clone. " declared Superboy with conviction.

Ultraman crosses his arms "and I'm the clone of General Zod. " said Ultraman with his tone being nothing but proud this shocked everyone not excepting the young boys to be the clones of General Zod and Superman.

Batman just narrows his eyes "start talking. " ordered Batman in his cold stoick voice.

After some of the members leave the other discuss what to do Superman then walks in front of Superboy and Ultraman "we'll figure something out for the both of you... The league will for now,.. I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature away." said Superman flying off.

Ultraman then sneers "what a fucking dick . " hissed Ultraman everyone then looks towards Ultraman. He raises an eyebrow "what we're all thinking about it. " said Ultraman.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear -you should've called! " said Flash symptom interrupting Batman the dark knight narrows his eyes "end results we are not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives you will not be doing this again. " said Batman in a stern look.

The young heroes look at each other "I am sorry, but we will. " said Aqualad.

Aquaman stares at his sidekick "Aqualad stand down. " ordered Aquaman.

"Apologies my king but no. We did good here tonight, the work you trained us to do together on our own forged something powerful Important . " declared Aqualad.

"The three of you is this about your treatment at the Hall?" asked Flash.

Kid Flash glares at his mentor "the five of us and it's not. " said Kid Flash.

Robin then steps up "we're ready for what you taught us, if not then why teach us at all. " said Robin looking at Batman.

Ultraman then snickers "why the hell should we let them tell us what to do its either allows us to do what we need to do or get the hell out of our way! " said Ultraman in a cold tone.

Superboy smirks at this "it's just like my brother says. " said Superboy.

 **Mount Justice - July 8, 8:04**

Batman, Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Hawkgirl are standing around the young heroes who are in civilian clothes. "This cave was the original Secretary of the Justice League, we're calling it in service again . Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteer to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training , I will deploy you on missions. " said Batman.

"Real missions. " asked Robin.

"Yes, but convert. " said Batman.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest ." said the grinning Flash.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the side." said Aquaman looking at Batman.

"The six of you will be that team. " said Batman.

Robin grins at this "cool wait six? " asked a confused Robin.

They then turn around seeing Martin Manhunter walking with a younger girl who has green skin and red hair "this is Martian Manhunter's Miss Martin. " said Batman.

"Hi" said Miss Martin everyone stares at her Ultraman walks away hearing what needed to be heard he waves to his new team member.

He walks over to the other side of the room staring his 25 Genomorphs he smiles towards Heiwanoshisha and the rest he then rubs the back of his head.

There are 4 G-Dwarves or Genomorph 0707 are a type of genomorph engineered byCadmus are tentacled worker drones. They are short, heavy-set creatures and their tentacles have a razor sharp pincher unlike most of their kind these 3 have mud-water brown skin the reason for this is because they were created with Clayfaces genes.

They're 5 of the G-Sprites or Genomorph 0424 are a type of are genetically-engineered to have the power to constantly emit electricity. Thanks to cadmus the G-sprites have the DNA of Killer Frost and Livewire integrated into themselves increasing their electricity abilities and granting them Cryokinesis they have ice blue skin and dark blue patterns.

There are 5 G-Trolls have been infused with the power of Doctor light giving them the power of Photokinesis.

There are 5 G-gnome who just like G-gnome 1987 have the DNA of Jason Blood and Morgan Le Fay.

There are 4 G-Elves G-Elves or Genomorph 0777 are a type of genomorph. When fully grown, the elves are the size of a the G-Elves I would have to say increase their speed and the ability to camouflage themselves from almost everything.

There is one G-Goblin , G-Goblins are more humanoid than the other Genomorphs. They are thin and lanky, and stand upright with their hind legs. A G-Goblin shares the whitish-gray skin color and red eyes of the genomorphs but this one has green skinned . It has short horns that glow red when they use their powers. G-Goblins seem to have a single long whisker that runs down from the cheeks this Genomorph has been created with the blood of a Martin. By having Martin blood flowing through his veins has increased its telepathic power gain shape shifting and flight .

G-gnome 1987's horns glowed red **"is something the mattered?** " asked G-gnome 1987 in a worried tone.

Ultraman massages his forehead "yes something is wrong only Heiwanoshisha has a name and the rest of you don't!" growled Ultraman.

Each of the Genomorphs looked on in shocked G-Dwarf 0705 horns glowed red **"wait are you saying?** "asked G-Dwarf 0705.

Ultraman man nods head "yes I'm giving you all names G-Dwarf 0705 step up you're first. " said Ultraman as G-Dwarf 0705 steps in front of the General Zod clone. He rubs his hand against his chin "G-Dwarf 0714 your name will be Noborushiro ( **Rising Castle** ). Okay now G-Dwarf 0702 step up your name will be Ribābei ( **River Bay** ), 0710 your next and your name is Kaigansen ( **Coast line ).** Now G-Dwarf it's your turn buddy Supēsu ( **Space** ).

He then looks towards his genomorph friend "G-Goblin 0683 I know the perfect name will be Baransu ( **balance** )." said Naruto he then watches as the now named Baransu. He then turn his attention towards the G-Elves "okay G-Elf 0775 your name shall be Akame ( **red eye** ) G-Elf 0771...how about Raudohausu ( **loud house** ). G-Elf 0770 you will be known as Hādogarasu ( **Hard Glass** )." said Naruto he then looks towards another Genomorph "G-Elf 0773 your name is now Shironoziu ( **white noise** )." said a grinning Ultraman.

He then turns towards the G-Trolls and smile up at them "hey G-Troll 2996 I know what I should name you.. Your name is now Tafurenga ( **tough bricks** ), G-Troll 2994 you will now be Ishitaburetto( **stone tablet** ), G-Troll 2920 you are now Suchīrusukin( **steel skin** ), G-Troll 2933 your name is Dosei ( **Saturn** ), and G-Troll you are Kōrudohōn( **cold horn** )." Naruto then looks towards the G-Sprites seeing its their turn they fly up to Ultraman "G-Sprite 0424 you are now Denshi ( **electronic** ), G-Sprite 0411 you are Tōketsushizen ( **freezing nature** ), G-Sprite 0423 your new name is Wasupu ( **wasp** ), G-Sprite 0428 your name is Kagetenshi ( **shadow angel** ), and G-Sprite you are now Kabutomushi ( **blood beetle** )." said a grinning Ultraman.

He then finally turn his attention on the five G-gnomes "G-Gnome you will be first to be given a name and you name Kuroiraion ( **Black Lion** ), G-Gnome 0666 you will be known as Shiroishi ( **white death** ), G-gnome 0911 you are Lerōburittsu ( **Yellow Blitz** ), G-gnome 1991 you are now Akaikatamari ( **Red Mass** ), and you G-gnome will be known as Sōsu ( **Sauce** ) . " said Ultraman "so what do you all think of your new names? " asked Ultraman looking at Genomorphs hoping they like their new names.

Each of their horn glowed red " **we...like them thank you Ultraman for giving us our own names**. " said Baransu smiling at Naruto, Naruto smirks back.

Heiwanoshisha nods his head " **yes I think one of your friends say this is a good day.** " said Heiwanoshisha with his voice laced with happiness and proud Ultraman smiles at this.

 **Cadmus - Cloning Chambers**

The destroyed Clones Chambers is smoking with flames everywhere. But out of no where a water wave swerves through the destroyer chamber as it as a mind of its own but within the water stream is a white sea serpent. As the two swerve through the wreckage they each stop when they are in front of the three tanks that held the blood of Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad they look at the the tanks of Robin and Kid Flash but notice it has been totally destroyed but they see the tank of Aqualad and notice there is still blood left. "Brother the other two are destroyed but it seems like Aqualad's tank have survived but will they be happy knowing that both tanks are destroyed and there's barely any blood within Aqualad's tank?" asked the white sea snake in a feminine voice.

"No they won't but they'll be happy that at least one of tanks isn't completely destroyed. " said the water in a male voice the water starts shrinking while the snake starts to grow once they finished growing and shrinking two male and female have taken the place of the water wave and snake the male is 5'7 and the female is 5'5 each has peach-pale skin they each have brown -yellow colored eyes both have the appearance of a 17 year olds.

They both have ice white hair the male has a pony tail bun with the sides shaved off while his sister has a bop hair style with three braids on the left side of her face. The twins are wearing Kevlar like body suit both suits are black, purple, and gold. In the middle of the female chest is a J while the male has a Z both of their emblems are yellow , the upper torso, arms, and to the lower part of the torso are black in color both have finger less gloves the middle of the torso is purple in color, the has yellow lines running across his black gloves. They a giant yellow diamond in the middle of the torso. The female has long black skin tight boots that reached her upper thighs and two yellow gold bar lines at the end of her brother has black boots reaching his knees.

The male raises his hand the blood levitates to the male the female then pulls out a small jar the male then commands the blood to go in the jar "come on sister we must inform the Light. " said the male as he walks away with his sister not far behind him.

"Yes of course brother. " said the female the two then make it to a room they are faced with the white out faces of light.

L-1 then glares at the two"twins report. " ordered in a cold tone.

Both nods their head "yes of course L-1 while going through the destroyed Cloning Chambers we've found the blood of both Robin and Kid Flash were completely destroyed. But it seemed like the tank of Aqualad's wasn't completely destroyed we were able to save some of the blood. " said the male.

His sister raised the jar that contains the blood but the blood is half way at the top "this all we could salvage." said the female as she bows her head.

Each of the light stares at them "but it is fortunate that all three tanks weren't destroyed but their win tonight shall be our success in the future. " said L-2.

L-3 grins at the two. "Yes I must agree with my colleague here we're grateful there was still something to even safe the Light thanks you, Zan and Jayna."said L-3.

"thank you / I am pleased your pleased. " said both Zan Jayna.

"Now Project Sea King can commence., Zan, Jayna do the two of you know your mission? "asked L-1.

Jayna nods her head "Yes well the Wonder Twins shall eliminate. " said Jayna.

"Anyone who has fallen from The Light. " said Zan.

* * *

 _and beasta is done with chapter two what's Project BB, RX, REFL, and what's Project Justice League of America. Now the next story I'm updating is Foxes of Snakes and I don't care what anyone thinks of the story. After Foxes of Snake I'll be updating Fox of trials then The Three Kings and after that two sides of a coin, Cunning of a fox and tides of Hardship_

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 ** _Menma x Jewelry Bonney -_** ** _44_**

 ** _Menma x Boa Hancock -_** ** _39_**

 ** _Menma x Viola -_** ** _38_**

 ** _(A/N: remember to vote )_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _The male raises his hand the blood levitates to the male the female then pulls out a small jar the male then commands the blood to go in the jar "come on sister we must inform the Light. " said the male as he walks away with his sister not far behind him._

 _"Yes of course brother. " said the female the two then make it to a room they are faced with the white out faces of light._

 _L-1 then glares at the two"twins report. " ordered in a cold tone._

 _Both nods their head "yes of course L-1 while going through the destroyed Cloning Chambers we've found the blood of both Robin and Kid Flash were completely destroyed. But it seemed like the tank of Aqualad's wasn't completely destroyed we were able to save some of the blood. " said the male._

 _His sister raised the jar that contains the blood but the blood is half way at the top "this all we could salvage." said the female as she bows her head._

 _Each of the light stares at them "but it is fortunate that all three tanks weren't destroyed but their win tonight shall be our success in the future. " said L-2._

 _L-3 grins at the two. "Yes I must agree with my colleague here we're grateful there was still something to even safe the Light thanks you, Zan and Jayna."said L-3._

 _"Thank you." said Zan with a stoic expression._

 _"I am pleased your pleased. " said Jayna._

 _"Now Project Sea King can commence. Zan, Jayna do the two of you know your mission? "asked L-1._

 _Jayna nods her head "Yes well the Wonder Twins shall eliminate. " said Jayna._

 _"Anyone who has fallen from The Light. " said Zan._

 _ **Recap end**_

While Superboy and Miss Martian stayed inside The Cave Ultraman had decided he was not going to be in The Cave until his next mission no instead he felt the Cave and flew to Metropolis. He expected that they won't get a mission for a few weeks. So that's what he decided to do leave The Cave and see what's the deal with the villains in Metropolis. Ultraman then allows a small smirk to appear on his whiskered face "this feels amazing. Its been a while since I've been outside I could not stand being in that cave while I do care for Superboy I need fresh air." said Ultraman in a stoic tone.

" **I must agree with you Ultraman besides Batman had never said you can't go and see the cities yourself.** " said Heiwanoshisha as he speaks to Naruto telepathically while the G-gnomes are used to have to being inside all the time Ultraman isn't since he enjoys being bathed in the sun's light which is due to his Kryptonian Physiology absorbing the solar radiation so Heiwanoshisha and the other G-gnomes understood him wanting to be in the day light. " **But I am curious about something**?" asked Heiwanoshisha in curiosity.

"And that is?" asked Ultraman as he flies by a train.

Heiwanoshisha's eyes become narrow " **why have you brought Kagetenshi and** **Kabutomushi with you Ultraman. Normally you would bring myself or Baransu with you. So it caught my attention?** " asked Heiwanoshisha who's at The Cave reading the Stephen King book The Shinning.

Ultraman then glances at both Kagetenshi and Kabutomushi "I brought them with me because the G-Sprites are mostly used as a life source battery and they can be more useful than being some battery." stated Ultraman.

" **Thank you Ultranan for bringing us with you."** said Kagetenshi in a blank tone.

" **Not only have you gave us our own name bit even gave us a better purpose than what Cadmus might have for us and for that we are eternally grateful to be of use to you Ultraman."** said Kabutomushi in a tone between elegant and stoic.

Ultraman nods his head in recognition He then comes to a hault both Kagetenshi and Kabutomushi stop and turned back to their master/friend " **what is it Ultraman? You hear someone?** " asked Kagetenshi.

Ultraman nods his head "yes just south of here. There must be bank robbery, let's go!" ordered Ultraman he, Kagetenshi, and Kabutomushi speed off. Both Kagetenshi and Kabutomushi are then encased in a bright blue lightning with them covered in lightning it allows Genomorphs to be able to follow the General Zod Clone.

"While Superboy had join The Team to be a hero like Superman I join for a different reason mine was to be free I didn't want to be a created a tool for Cadmus and I didn't want to be a hero like Superman or a villain like Zod I didn't want to be a bright shiny example of hope or a dictator who'll make those kneel to me. No, I'm not even pure as Superboy, Supergirl, or Superman my hands are tainted with blood of both innocent and evil. And to be honest I know I wasn't created to replace Superman if he fell to the light no my reason for being created was to simply kill Superman or any member of the Justice League if they ever went rogue. I am in all sense of word a metahuman assassin but I don't want that. I want be there for Superboy he is my only family while he could be considered the brother of Superman and the cousin of Supergirl but Superman looks at brother with distrust and I'm pretty sure Supergirl isn't even aware we exist so as far as I am concern him and I are the only family we got. Yes, that's right it's Superboy and Ultraman. But I've been thinking lately ever since that night Superboy and I were free from our prison, I had gave each of G-gnomes a name for themselves while I do not have one of my own I'm not sure why I gave each of gave each of them a Japanese name. Maybe its because have all the Japanese literature I have read and all the langues that were put on my head. And I have the perfect name to give myself...Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto translated to Maelstrom and Uzumaki I believe which means whirlpool." thought the named Naruto.

 **Flashback: Two Years Later**

Inside of a training room is the Kryptonian assassin who's standing with a stoic-blank expression on his face. Standing in front of him is L-2 also known as Ra's All Ghul and Deathstroke The Terminator. Within the corner of the room is a blue Kryptonite with the sapphire rock it gkows bright blue. Due to the blue rock it disabled Ultraman's powers thus leaving him in a mortal state.

Ra's al Ghul is a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He has black hair with gray streaks. He has a long black mustache and wild, black eyebrows. He dresses in a regal manner, with the majority of his clothes covered by a high-collared green cloak with large gold buttons. Underneath, he wears a black vest with gold hems, a white undershirt, and a golden sash. He wears black pants and knee-high black boots.

Deathstroke is a tall, slender man, with long white hair, and a full beard. He is missing his right eye, and wears an eyepatch, while the remaining eye is armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back.

"You know why we are here correct, assassin?" asked Ra's with a tone of stoic and having a natural arura of authority which would make sense for all the wisdom and leadership the man has thanks to him being the leader if League of Shadows.

Ultraman nods his head "yes I do I was brought here of the ordered by The Light you and everyone want me to learn how to actually fight unlike Superman who just throws a punch. The Light wants a warrior, an assassin able to kill someone 40 different ways." said Ultraman.

Deathstroke turned towards Ra's "it seems like this clone is aware what Cadmus wants." stated Deathstroke Ultraman nods his head in agreement. Underneath Deathstroke mask he gains a sly smile "both Ra's All Ghul and myself will be training you in assassination, combat, swordplay, and marksmanship. And they have hired me to create the perfect weapon. But before we start we must see what you could do." said Deathstroke with the voice interest.

Ra's All Ghul coughs in his hand gaining the attention of both soldier and genetic clone child of the infamous Dru-Zod. With both having each of their attention he then turned his focus on Ultraman "but we would like to test you first to see where you stand assassin." said Ra's in a polite yet demanding tone.

Zan, Liverwire, and the mysterious Phantasm walk in the room Deathstroke unsheath his katana and hands it to Ultraman "but to see where you stand you will first have two face these three at once." said Deathstroke.

Phantasm suit is reminiscent of the Grim Reaper, complete with a smoke-generating device and scythe-bladed gauntlet. The cowl of the suit is dark grey; both the cowl and the cape are made out of a para-cape that aerodynamically supported himself for gliding. The mask it self is made out of titanium and promethium the design of the mask is a skull the mask also has a voice alteration. The black body suit is made of hardened plates on titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers and was broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. The glove were made of a dense but malleable leather with ribbing on the palm side of the fingers, raised piping, and convex metal knuckles on the topside, the glove is also grey in color. While the claw is made out of promethium and dipped with led, the hook also has a grappling hook engineered into it. The greet boots are also grey.

Liverwire aka Leslie Willis grins at Ulteaman in a cheeky smile "well, well Ultraman didn't having to fight me huh?" grinned Livewire as she encased her finger tips in a bright lightning.

Ultraman shook his head negatively "no i did not Willis." said Ultraman in a cold tone.

He then turns towards the pale skin metahuman who just looks at him with an empty cold look "we have never met. My name is Zan, I will be your training partner today." said Zan.

"I'm sure you are aware this fight won't be easy correct?" asked Phantasm.

Ultraman nods his head "yes of course. With that kryptonite here I can't use any of my powers thus leaving me as strong as a regular human. But just like Deathstroke had said this is a test but a test that wa ordered by the Light. It is my job to serve Light and if that means fighting like a human then so be it. After all I am supposed to be the end of the League if they were to go rogue especially if Superman goes rogue its my mission to end him." said Ultraman.

Phantasm just stood with a blank arura she understood he might be as strong as a human but he still has the various of fighting styles programmed into his mind. "Very good Ultraman let the test begin." said Ra's All Ghul and as if a switch went off Livewire acted quickly she then sent a powerful blast of lightning from her hands electrifying Ultraman thus sending him to the wall Phantasm quickly jumps in action creating a blinding mist. Due to all his powers being cut off he's forced to rely on his natural senses but this does him no good as he is hit against the side of his face with the blunt side of the hook. He's then forced to deal with an unseen upper cut to his chin within a state of daze she tosses him over her shoulder Ultraman bites his lip refusing to let out a scream of pain as he's treated to a 30 volt lightning punch to the gut. Sending the clone of Zod crashing into the ceiling ceiling.

Livewire then hurls lightning balls at him electrifying him in mid air as he finally hits the ground Zan turns his left into a giant water whip he then wraps his water whip around Ultraman's waist. Ultraman's eyes then become wide with shocks as he's ragdolled across the room he then grunts in pain as he's slammed left, right, up, and down. Zan then brings Ultraman to his face and looks coldly at him "pity isn't it. It has seemed you have failed Ultraman and failure is looked down upon." said Zan in a clone flats tone.

Ultraman then stares at him coldly "I am not a failure." said Ultraman he then grabs old of the pale teens head and slams his skull onto Zan's own head Zan the dazed teen then released Ultraman. Upon seeing him dazed gives a four jab punch to him back he then gives Zan a high kick to the side of his face. He then ducks as Phantsam clashed at him she then open palms Ultraman he's then rocket back by a small machine slapped on his chest. He then removes himself with the wall Phantasm charges at him the Kryptonian rushes at her with the sword draw both clash against each other with sparks flying off as the two blades meet. He then pushes her in the jaw and hit her in the face with the blunt of the sword.

He then lifts her up in the air tosses her at Zan who catches her he then glares daggers at Livewire. But with Zan taking a form of mist he turns his body into a water giant capturing him in a headlock. "Its over. Do it." ordered Zan Livewire turns herself to the element of pure lightning she zaps towards Zan the Hydrokinet then encased in an orb of water Livewire then turns her arms into lightning and grabs hold of Ultraman's head sending high voltage to his head but with him being a water sphere.

Ultraman looks at Livewire with rage he then snarls in pain. He then drops his sword and grabs onto the clothing of Zan's clothes. "This is nothing!" roared an Ultraman in pain. He pushes Zan onto Livewire shocking the two as the water gets on the Hydrokinetic and the Electrokinesis are then leftwing in pain by the very lightning Livewire uses. He then thrust the very deadly blade into their shoulder. He then wals passed the two and glares at Phantasm sheshe then raises her right hand she then shots multiple smoke pellets at him blinding him. He then grits his teeth in anger and pain as she had launched her hook hand at his chest she then yanks it back as he's in her personal space she gives him a clean yet dirty sucker punch sending him back to the harsh ground.

Phantasm then drop heels his chest she then point the blade down to his face. Ultraman glares at her he grabs onto her ankle and gives it an intense grip in a death grip fashion. He then with the strength he could in his mortal state throws her off and begins to ruthlessly punches down on the mask assassin in a savage way she then swipes at her cutting to his jawline and nose then knees him in the gut grabs him by the neck her claw to his neck but Ultraman's widen as he looks down at her right hand and sees the bombs. "That's enough we've seem what we need. Correct Ra's?" asked the one eyed man he then turned towards Ra's who has a neutral expression.

Ra's All Ghul nods his head with his arms crossed "I agree you are talented buy I believe you have never been properly train you aren't as skill but that is besides the point. This test was not made to see if you can fight off and win against three highly skilled individuals. No, this test was to see where you stand but it seems like your mind might know the various of fighting styles but your body can't react." said Ra's he then walks over to the kneeling Zan and Livewire and yanks the blade not even minding the pain of Livewire "Ubu, take Zan and Willis to the healing chamber." ordered Ra's his servant walks in the room.

Ubu has an imposing physique. He is large, muscular, and has large fists. He is bald, has bulging eyes, and wears an earring in his left ear. He wore light green pants, unadorned black boots, a white shirt with laces across the chest, and black bands around his wrists and waist. Ubu nods his head and grabs both Zan and Livewire.

Deathstroke stares at Ultraman with an unreadable expression "it seems like those tiny creatures aren't as useful as we had originally thought but of coursecourse true training is only mastered by training your body til its broken then rebuilt once again." said Deathstroke he them grabs hold of his sword and sheathed his blade. "But I must agree with Ra's you are very promising besides Ra's or I didn't expect you to someone defeat the three. " said Deathstroke.

He then gives Deathstroke a slight bow " yes of course Deathstroke. I am to please the Light if they wish for me to be an instrument of destruction then so be it. I shall be The Light's blade of Excalibur and the shield of Hercules. After all I am a clone of a general." said Ultraman with his voiced covered in coldness and devoid of any emotion.

"And it is our job to make you are crafted into an unbreak sword and shield no its time to begin your training begins now. Prepare yourself assassin, you will learn how The League of Shadows fight." said Ra's he then hands Ultraman a sword, Ra's unsheathed his swords and glares at Ultraman both the Demon Head and Assassin Kryptonian runs towards each other with each of their respectable swords clashing their blade Ra's swipes left he block the blade with his own he then kicks Ultraman's knee causing him to buckle back Ra's then slashes at Ultraman leaving his shoukder with a deep cut. Ra's then stabs Ultraman in the ribs he quickly yanks the sword out of Ultraman then stab him in his shoulder.

Ra's then kick him in the face and grabs the sword from Ultraman and places it own his shoulder causing the blonde haired alien to bleed. Ra's Al Ghul glares down at Ultraman with a cold expression "assassin, concentrate you will need to focus. We have lots to work on but the first thing we must work on your body." said Ra's.

Ultraman pants in exhaustion with blood rolling off of his mouth "body? What do you mean? asked Ultraman.

"We must train your body up. While you do know other fighting styles your body can't preformed them. But with my help we can turn your body into a deadly weapon." said Ra's.

"Teach me." said Ultraman.

Ra's just nods his head "very well." said Ra's Al Ghul.

 **Flashback End**

"I remebered all the vigorous training both Ra's All Ghul and Deathstroke put me through. Every single cut and bullet I was forced to deal with was hell sure after each training was over they would remove the blue Kryptonite allowing my body to absorb the radiation from the sun with his powers returning back to me. My body would repair itself and then the training would start all over again. Heiwanoshisha you remembered every time I would returned back from training right?" asked Ultraman.

Heiwanoshisha mentally nods his head " **yes I remembered, every time you would return back your solar suit you wore would be ruin and you would be covered in blood. I'm honestly surprised you didn't blackout from bloodlust.** " thought Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman released a sigh he then narrows his eyes "I'm more surprised I was able to even walk back. After all almost nearly all of my bones are broken but my training work. By the end of my training I was the perfect assassin but those days of being someone's weapon is long over." thought Ultraman but he would also remembered all the times he would have Claire Selton aka Volcana help him because the strain his body suffer has just too much. She was one of his first friends of course at first he didn't see that he just saw her another tool of Cadmus and The Light he slowly start to grow on her. She became someone who he could trust she was different that all of the metahumans from all the other clones and metahumans that Cadmus had developed but the hero can't help but to wonder where she is right now.

Heiwanoshisha's eyes glowed red even though he's not with the newly named Naruto he could tell his mind is somewhere else " **Naruto you must stay focus. I know you can't help but you know as he do Claire is mostly somewhere we she could have...fun and most likely not deal with people like Desmond again."** stated Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman allows a small smile to graze his face "not only that. But she never like Desmond she got along with everyone besides Desmond. But thanks Heiwanoshisha." thanked Ultraman.

" **It is no problem. Now that we are freed from Cadmus we can be anyone we want to, like us G-gnomes don't have any freedom but now that we've join this team. We have freedom and no longer saves and instead of you going on missions that satisfies Cadmus and both The Light. We going on missions to help the world**." said Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman nods his head "I might be going on missions for someone again but at least the missions will be for a better cause. But first let's see how this team is actually. But I will never be anyones weapon ever again!" said Ultra but with incredible speed he posses Ultraman, Kagetenshi, and Kabutomushi are flying above Metropolis Bank Ultraman narrows at the man below him destoryimg everything in site and just wrecking the cops that are attempting to restrain him.

The on the ground is a man, this man reaches 8'5 in height he has short blonde hair and blue eyes. This man is shirtless, he wears a black kelvar pants, and military boots, this person is Repo Man also known as Jesse. Ultraman then flies down Repo Man drops the cop and glares at Ultraman "who are you supposed to be?" questioned Repo Man glaring his blue eyes at the masked wearing hero.

Ultraman narrows his eyes at Repo Man "the name is Ultraman. Now surrender yourself." ordered Ultraman with a cold tone.

Repo Man stares down at Ultraman he then begins to laugh at him "Ahahaha wh-whay...could a brat like...y-y-you do against me. I've taken on Superman, ahaha-aaaaah!" yelled Repo Man in pain as he crashed through the door "ugh what the hell." groaned Repo Man gripping his chest in pain as he's blasted back by heat vision.

Ultraman's eyes glowed a bright red "well its a good thing I'm a Kryptonian." said Ultraman he then pulls out his Negative Astro Blaster and points it at Repo Man.

Repo Man glares at Ultraman "what are you! Superman's sidekick!" roared Repo Man but this had learned him an energy blast to the chest.

"I am not Superman's sidekick. I am no ones sidekick and I am not his brother or cousin." said Ultraman "Kabutomushi, Kagetenshi Formation Delta!" thought Ultraman.

" **Right**." said Kabutomushi.

" **Understood, Naruto. We're ready when you are."** said Kagetenshi.

Ultraman runs behind the goliath of a man he gives him a full blast kick to the back crunching sound could be heard he then open palms him in mid air sending him flying in the sky he then begins to point his blaster at the Repo Man and blasting him in the sky. Kabutomushi eyes glowed glowed bright blue the flying G-gnome then fires ice projectiles at Repo Man nailing him with hard ice objects Kagetenshi then flies on the opposite side of Kabutomushi and fires powerful orbs of lightning. Kabutomushi then gains an like aura around himself and Kagetenshi is then encased in lightning the two sends powerful blast of ice and lightning at him the three stop their assault allowing Repo Man to fall to the ground.

Ultraman then watches as the large man shrunk down to a size of a man who's 5'6 he then turned to the officer "here you go." said Ultraman he then flies off "brother we're about to leave the cave and ride in Miss Martian's ship. " said Superboy talking to Ultraman through the com.

"Alright I'll be there." said Ultraman flies off but he's then stopped a female. The female in front of him is Supergirl "You're Supergirl aren't you." stated Ultraman.

"Your Kryptonian. But how? "asked Supergirl. ( **A/N: she's wearing her new 52 clothes** )

Ultraman sighs at the blonde "I don't have time for this." muttered Ultra he then speeds off passing by the Daughter of Krypton.

 **Location: Mount Justice**

" _ **Recognize, Ultraman B05.**_ " said thr computer Superboy then glances at his surrogate elder brother.

Aqualad turns towards the child of Zod "where did you go?" asked Robin who's wearing citizen clothes.

"Got bored so left and stop some loser called Repo Man from robbing the back." said Ultraman with the shrug of his shoulders in an uncaring tone and not letting them know he had encountered the cousin of Superman.

Kid Flash who's in his citizen personal Wally West grins at him "cool." grinned Wally.

"So, this is your ship?" asked Ultraman.

Miss Martian who's alien name M'gann M'orzz but since she's on Earth she goes by Megan Morse "yeah, this is my Martian Bioship." said Megan.

Wally stares at the ship with a half grin "cute. Not aerodynamic but cute." grinned Wally.

Megan giggles at the red haired speedsters "its a sleep sily. I'll wake it up." said Megan Ultraman, Heiwanoshisha, Superboy, Robin, Wally, and Aqualad who also goes by Kaldur'ahm. the four male heroes and Genomorph watch the ship transforms.

" **How interesting it reminds me of Drift does not**?" asked Heiwanoshisha Ultraman can't help but to agree.

They watch as the back hatch opens "well are you coming?" asked Megan who glances back to them the heroes then enters the ship. "Strap in for launch." said Megan.

Just as they sit down in the chairs seatbelts form around them "cool." said Wally.

Megan then takes her seat "Red Tornado please open the main door." requested Megan the heroes then watch the doors open and the ship flies out.

Robin turns towards megan with a smirk "incredible." said Robin.

Wally stares at Megan with a dreamy look "yeah, she sure is- uh, I mean the ship..like all ships are a she." said Wally in embarrassment.

Robin then turned towards Megan "fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth." said Robin.

"Dude!" said Wally with a look of betrayal.

Kaldur looks at Superboy with concern "I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know to apologize just say sorry." said Kaldur in a friendly tone.

Ultraman then places his hand on Superboy's shoulder causing him to look at his surrogated elder brother "don't worry brother I'm sure she forgives you. And we'll find you your own name but when I'm not in my suit you could call me Naruto." said Ultraman.

Superboy raised an eyebrow at Ultraman "Naruto?" repeated Superboy.

"It means maelstrom." said Ultraman.

Robin then looks at Megan with concern "he'll come around." said Robin.

Megan looks at the Boy Wonder with a sad tone "it doesn't seem like he likes me much." said Megan.

"You guys remembered the two of them have super hearing right?" asked Wally.

Megan glances at the two Kryptonians who are sitting in silence "hey how about a little Martian shape shifting?" asked Robin.

Megan looks at Robin with a sheep less smile she then gets up from her seat and shape shifts into a female version of Robin, then turns into Kid Flash. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" questioned Wally with a dazed look.

"Yes it is." said Ultraman as he rolls his eyes at the speedster "that's impressive in all but you aren't going to fool anyone with those right?" asked Ultraman.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." said Megan Heiwanoshisha narrows his eyes at the statement.

"And your clothes?" asked Kaldur in curiosity.

"They're organic just like the ship. They respond with my mental commands." said Megan.

"As long they're the only thing you command." said Ultraman sure he had Heiwanoshisha blocking Megan from her psychic invasion but he also wouldn't her going into his head.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thingthing like Manhunter does?" asked Wally.

"Density shifting. No...it's a very advanced technique." said Megan.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall, ahaha when he tries it bloody nose." said Robin embarrassing Wally.

"Dude!" exclaim Wally.

Megan smiles cheerfuly "heres something I can do. Camouflage Mode." said Megan.

" _Red Tornado to Miss Martian an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly I'm sending the coordinates_." said Red Tornado.

"Coordinates received adjusting course." ordered Megan.

Robin turned towards Megan "Red Tornado probably keeping us busy again." said Robin.

"Well a simple fire lead you two Superboy and Ultraman. We should find out what caused the alarm." said Megan as they land on the floor they watch a tornado.

"I think I found the caused." said Superboy the tornado then begins to come at them they are then pulled into it. Megan then flies the team out of it she then finally lands on the floor. The heroes then jump down from the open hatch.

"Robin are tornadoes common in New England?" asked Kaldur but Robin was no longer there.

Ultraman clicked his tongue "great it does the same disappearing act as Batman." said Ultraman. Inside the building a mysterious figure blast a wind blast at Robin.

Superboy jumps down while Ultraman flies down "who's your new friend?" asked Superboy.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind rough." yelled Robin as he watch both Superboy and Ultraman get ready for battle.

" **My apologize, you may address me as Mister Twister**." said Mister Twister throwing two twisters at the two both heroes walk towards Mister Twister. Ultraman grabs hold of Superboy's hand with his incredible strength he throws Superboy at Mister Twister but the villain tosses Superboy back witha twister Ultraman catches Superboy stopping him from crashing to the wall. Wally puts on his goggles and runs towards Mister Twister he then jumps in mid air and kangaroo kicks him but Twister throws him aside.

Mister Twister then sends both the Alantian and Martian back. " **I'm just prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I however was not expecting children**." said Mister Twister as he stares at both Robin and Ultraman unaware of the birdrang behind Robin's back and the shuriken behind Ultraman's back.

Both heroes throw their respectable weapons "we aren't children." snarled Ultraman.

Mister Twister doesn't seem affected by the explosion " **affectionately you are. How did you know about super vision. I find your appearance quite disturbing**." said Mister Twister.

"Well we hate to see you disturb let's see if your more turn if your can." taunted Robin Megain then destroyed the machine above him causing a smoke screen Superboy charges at him but he's blown away slamming into Miss Martian. Ultraman, Kaldur, and Robin charged at him but seeing the attack coming he back flips in mid air and fires a powerful blast of his heat vision the blast so powerfully Mister Twister crashed through the wall.

"Let's see what you got tin can." glared Ultraman the other heroes regrouped behind him "Wally you ready for round two?" asked Ultraman.

Wally nods his head "yeah let's do it." said Wally.

" **You children are nothing but a cheap imitation.** " said Mister Twister.

Ultraman glares at their foe "what do you want!" demanded Ultraman he then digs into his utility belt and grabs the Kryptonian grenade.

Mister Twister flies into the sky " **isn't it obvious I'm looking for a hero**." said Mister Twister.

Ultraman turned towards Heiwanoshisha "read his mind." ordered Ultraman.

The Genomorph's eyes glowed red " **I cannot it is not organic**." thought Heiwanoshisha.

Ultraman sighs and turns towards Kaldur "he can't read his mind. Heiwanoshisha says he's a machin." said Ultraman.

"So what he's Red Tornado." said Megan.

Robin turned towards Ultraman "she had a point how many robots do you know how can generate tornadoes and he did said he will be testing us. This is his test, something to keep us busy!" exclaimed Robin.

Wally looks down in disappointment "Speedy right we are a joke. this game is so over." said Wally, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur walk towards the machine.

"We know who you are! What you want!" yelled Robin in annoyance.

"So, let's end this!" demanded Kaldur.

" **Considered it ended**." said Mister Twister he then begins to summoned a huge twister but then lightning has been added to the twister.

"Um, can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally.

" **You think I'm Red Tornado ironic**." said Mister Twister Ultraman then throws his grenade at him.

"Heiwanoshisha do it now!" thought Ultraman Heiwanoshisha then opens his mouth and release a huge hellish fire blast a huge explosion goes off he then turns towards Miss Martian "cloak us now." orders Ultraman Megan nods her head and cloaks The Team.

Upon see them vanish he begins to fly away " **I cannot doubt you children have power. But get in my way and I will end you.** " threatened Mister Twister.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a confused Wally.

"I had Megan cloak us with her ship." said Ultraman.

Superboy then snarls in anger "you think that makes it better she tricked us in believing Twister was Red Tornadoy!" snarled Superboy.

Ultraman glares at Superboy "its not her fault Superboy neither her or Heiwanoshisha knew if it was Red Tornado or not. This pointless fighting isn't getting us anywhere besides Superboy it was a rookie mistake." said Ultraman.

Superboy sighs and just walks pass Megan "why don't you hit the showers." advised Wally as Superboy, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur take off.

Megan's hair shadowed her face "I was just trying to be part of the time." said Megan.

"I'm not sure if this is actually a team." said Ultraman he then flies off. At the docks Mister Twister creates various of twisters.

" **Currently, this would draw attention**." said Mister Twister.

"You got ours full and undivided!" said Wally as he speed kicks him sending him back.

" **Unacceptable annoyance. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate**." said Mister Twister both Superboy and Ultraman flies down to the ground sending shock waves by the two heavy hitters.

 **On The Bioship**

"The Team really needs your help." said Megan as she's talking to Red Tornado who's on the screen.

" ** _If I intervene It will not be to help, still it is an odd conquincidence that this Twister sharea my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy._** " said Red Tornado.

"Hello Megan." said Megan.

 **Back With the Team**

Mister Twister hurls Kaldur through a house tossed twisters at Wally but thanks to Robin and Ultraman throwing bombs it destroyed the twisters after he throughs Superboy in the air he thriws a boat. Ultraman then pulls out his Negative Astro Blaster and begins firing at the damaged Mister Twister " everybody listen to me. All of you." thought Megan everyone grits their teeth as each of their minds are being invaded except Ultraman.

"What did we tell you!" growled an unpleasant Superboy.

"I know and I know I missed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me!" begged Megan.

Red Tornado then flies down " _ **hit the shower boys. I was hoping you can handle it but you can not."** _ said Red Tornado.

"But we have a plan now." complained Robin.

" _ **The subject is not up for debate**_." said Red Tornado the rest of the heroes clear out.

" **I was beginning to believed you weren't going to show**." said Mister Twister staring at the crimson robot hero.

" ** _I'm here now!_ ** " said Red Tornado he then throws a tornado at the robot. Mister Twister creates his own tornado to clash with Red Tornado's. With his mastery over tornadoes he stop Mister Twister's tornado dead in its tracks. " _ **We are evenly matched Twister**_." said Red Tornado he then throws another tornado.

" **No Tornado, we're not**." roared the storm machine he then punches the ground and then sends waves of lightning out of his hands the lightning blows a machine up thus catching Red Tornado in the crossfire. " **Remain still android. Reprograming won't take long**." said Twister he then puts some cords on his head.

But Red Tornado then turns towards Megan "longer than you think." said Megan.

" **No**." exclaimed Mister Twister as he's drawn in by a self made tornado. Superboy then punches a whole through the machine Ultraman then begins to fire on at Mister Twister blowing off his arm. Kaldur grabs a rod and fires a blast of lightning ripping it's other arm off. Heiwanoshisha's eyes glowed and rips the rest of Mister Twister limbs off Robin then throws more of his exploding birdrangs. The Team watches as a hatch opens up and an old man falls out of the machine.

"I-I call foul." said the man.

Megan lifts a rock and ignores the pleas of Kaldur and smashes the rock on the man. Robin walks up to Megan with a furious expression "I don't know how things work on Mars but here we don't execute our captives!" roared Robin.

"I thought you said you'll trust me." said Megan she then lifts the rock revealing a smashed robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." said Megan.

Ultraman nods his head "and the reason why I couldn't hear his heartbeat." said Ultraman ignoring Wally as he picks up the robotic eye.

"We should've had more faith in you." said Kaldur with a gentle smilie.

"Yeah you work this mission. Ignore him you were amazing." congratulated Robin not even aware of the recording eye by the robot.

 **Location: Mount Justice**

The Team and Red Tornado can be seen hovering over the disabled Mister Twister. "It was obliviously created to try to sabotage or destroyed you. " said Ultraman.

 _ **"Agreed**_." said Red Tornado.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked a curious Megan.

" ** _No. This was your battle. I do not believed it is my role to solve your problems for you or should you solve mine_**." said Red Tornado in an emotionless tone.

"B-b-but if you're in danger." stuttered Megan.

" ** _Consider this matter closed_**." said Red Tornado he then walks away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would jump in a heartbeat." complained Wally.

"I guess if we should have a babysitter it should be a cold heartless machine." snorted Robin.

"Dude!" exclaimed Wally and glaring at Robin.

" _ **And inaccurate. I have a heart carbon steeled-alloy. I also have excellent hearing**_." said Red Tornado turning towards Robin.

"Right okay. I'll try to be more accurate." said Robin.

"And more respectful." said Kaldur wrapping his arm around Robin's shoulder.

After Red Tornado exits out of the room the three sidekicks walk away from the suit "Speedy was so wrong about this." said Wally.

"This team thing." said Robin.

"Just might work." said Kaldur.

Superboy glances towards Ultraman and glances back to Megan with a solemn expression "sorry." said Superboy Megan smiles at the apology.

Ultraman removes his helmet and smiles at Superboy "good job brother. Oh yeah, there's something I must tell you." said Ultraman.

Superboy raised an eyebrow at Ultraman "um, sure what is it?" asked Superboy.

Ultraman looks at Superboy with a serious expression "I meet Supergirl. I'll tell you more once we returned to my room." said Ultraman leaving Superboy shocked.

* * *

There are 4 G-Dwarves or Genomorph 0707 are a type of genomorph engineered byCadmus are tentacled worker drones. They are short, heavy-set creatures and their tentacles have a razor sharp pincher unlike most of their kind these 3 have mud-water brown skin the reason for this is because they were created with Clayfaces genes.

They're 5 of the G-Sprites or Genomorph 0424 are a type of are genetically-engineered to have the power to constantly emit electricity. Thanks to cadmus the G-sprites have the DNA of Killer Frost and Livewire integrated into themselves increasing their electricity abilities and granting them Cryokinesis they have ice blue skin and dark blue patterns.

There are 5 G-Trolls have been infused with the power of Doctor light giving them the power of Photokinesis.

There are 5 G-gnome who just like G-gnome 1987 have the DNA of Jason Blood and Morgan Le Fay.

There are 4 G-Elves G-Elves or Genomorph 0777 are a type of Genomorph. When fully grown, the elves are the size of a human they have increased speed and the ability to camouflage themselves from almost everything. They have even had their DNA altered giving them the ability to turn their body into inorganic earth that can match the metal from Hawkman and Hawkgirl

There is one G-Goblin , G-Goblins are more humanoid than the other Genomorphs. They are thin and lanky, and stand upright with their hind legs. A G-Goblin shares the whitish-gray skin color and red eyes of the genomorphs but this one has green skinned . It has short horns that glow red when they use their powers. G-Goblins seem to have a single long whisker that runs down from the cheeks this Genomorph has been created with the blood of a Martin. By having Martin blood flowing through his veins has increased its telepathic power gain shape shifting and flight .

 **(A/N: next week I'll eliminate someone from the poll)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 93**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 80**

 **Naruto x Mei -76**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Sides of A Coin, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Two Sides of a Coin then Naruto of Water, Light and Dark after that I'll update Species of The Same and then My Dear Ashikabi, Whirlpool Meets Sand I also will do Train By Prodigies and I'll do_** ** _Our Nindo Way after that Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, and then Never Again, after that Great Fox Demon,_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, and then Sword and Guns, Fate of a New Adventure, and Proud and Clothes after that Darkness Within us)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
